Unas extrañas sensaciones
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Leanlo por favor y diganme que opinan de ella
1. Default Chapter

VANDREAD  
  
Notas iniciales.  
  
Gabe Logan  
  
La serie de Vandread pertenece al estudio GONZO creadores de la serie Gatekeepers y Blue Submarine 6, así como otras varias que por el momento no recuerdo su nombre. Este estudio se le puede comparar con GAINAX aunque ellos emplean mas la mezcla de animación tradicional y por computadora.  
  
La historia de Vandread es que en un lejano futuro (en algunos cientos de años) las naves de colonización comenzaron a salir de la Tierra en un viaje para descubrir algún nuevo mundo para la sobre poblada raza humana, pero estas entraron en conflicto y se dividieron, los hombres por un lado llegaron y poblaron un planeta (Taraaku) y las mujeres otro (Mejarru o Mejer), es en este escenario donde se desarrolla la historia de Vandread, cuando la serie comienza los Taraakans se encuentran en guerra con las Mejarrans por varios años, pero los Taraakans tienen un as bajo la manga, han reconstruido una antigua nave de colonización y le han agregado cosas nuevas, incluyéndose una armada de Bangatas (Mechas), la nave a sido rebautizada como Ikazuchi (trueno), y es aquí donde se presenta al protagonista, un joven ingeniero llamado Hibiki Tokai.  
  
Pero el trabajo de Hibiki no es del todo agradable, los ingenieros son el rango mas bajo de la clase trabajadora. Hibiki decidió romper con eso y forjarse un nombre con si mismo, así que impulsado por las burlas de los demás ingenieros, Hibiki decidió robarse un Bangata. Hibiki se infiltro a la nave, y justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamar su premio, el Ikazuchi despego. Hibiki al ser un polizonte de la nave fue encerrado en una de las prisiones de la nave, para su desgracia sus problemas apenas iniciaban. Ya que un poderoso grupo de piratas de Mejarran atacaron al Ikazuchi. Al ser atacados por sorpresa, las tropas Taraakans no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, como consecuencia de ello, las piratas tomaron el Ikazuchi.  
  
Para su desgracia apenas tomaron el Ikazuchi, a causa de un ataque de mísiles de las fuerzas de Taraaku el Praxis del Ikazuchi explota, y todos los que se hallaban en el área de la explosión son catapultados a otro lugar bastante lejano en el espacio. Las mujeres entonces descubren a Hibiki desmayado en el interior de un Bangata (durante la confusión escapo de la celda en la que estaba), pero Hibiki no esta solo, con el se encuentra Duero Mcfile, medico militar y Bart Garsus, un miembro de la producción de comida del Ikazuchi.  
  
Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, las mujeres son atacadas por un nuevo y misterioso enemigo, el cual es muy poderoso y no pertenece a cualquier otro enemigo al que se hayan enfrentado, forzándolas a aceptar como parte de la tripulación a los tres hombres y empezando un viaje para volver a su mundo, el cual estará plagado de peligros.  
  
Mas adelante ellas renombraran al Ikazuchi como Nirvana.  
  
Personajes  
  
Hibiki Tokai.  
  
Él es esencialmente el protagonista de la serie, siendo un ingeniero en Taraaku, él estaba determinado a hacerse un nombre. El se caracteriza por ser muy inmaduro, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar los problemas que se le presentan. El se caracteriza por ser un gran piloto de Bangata, además de ser el único que se puede unir con los Dreads de las mujeres a causa de la explosión del Praxis, esa unión permite crear los mechas más poderosos de la serie. En un principio Hibiki estaba incomodo conviviendo con las mujeres, pero más adelante se adapto al grado de entablar amistad con prácticamente todas ellas (otras estaban atraídas a él), él sé convertirá en una pieza fundamental de la nave. A la larga se enamorara de Dita, aunque parece que hace suspirar también los corazones de Misty, Meia y Jura.  
  
Spoiler alert: Esta pequeña nota puede afectar a aquellos que no conozcan la serie, esta frase servirá para advertir sobre ellos, si lo leen o no es bajo su riesgo.  
  
Hibiki tiene tanta unión con la Praxis y con los espíritus a causa de que él es un terrícola, y es hijo del líder del planeta Taraaku.  
  
Dita Liebely  
  
Ella es la persona más jovial en el Nirvana, su eterna sonrisa siempre levanta los ánimos de todos en los momentos de mayor depresión. Ella esta enamorada de Hibiki, desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro durante el ataque al Ikazuchi (ambos se encontraron después de que Hibiki escapara de la celda), cuando se conocieron, ella no sabia que era Hibiki, así que le puso el nombre de Alíen-san, y claro estaba tan emocionada por tener contacto con alíens que persiguió a Hibiki desde ese momento. Hibiki siempre la esta insultando, pero ella nunca se separa de él, incluso le prepara comida, o cose artículos para él, aunque Hibiki solo le agradezca por la comida. Durante la serie se le ve pasar de una niña obsesionada con los alíens a una mujer mas centrada, algo, encontrara una rival en Misty, pero más tarde sabrá los verdaderos sentimientos de Hibiki por ella. Ella también puede unir su Dread con el Bangata de Hibiki, y con esta fusión surge el Vandread mas fuerte (en ataque), aunque su cabina de mando no es precisamente la más ortodoxa y si algo incomoda (para Hibiki), puesto que ella termina sobre de él (más específicamente sobre sus piernas), aun así ambos se sincronizan muy bien.  
  
Meia Gisborn  
  
Meia es la persona más enigmática y a la vez más popular de todos los personajes de Vandread. Su frialdad, y el hecho de ser tan auto torturante se debe a un trauma de su niñez: ya ella antes era una niña muy alegre que tenia una vida familiar feliz, pero perdió a su familia en un incidente. Consecuentemente ella se alejo de todo el mundo, eventualmente fue recogida por la pirata Magno y entrenada en el manejo de los Dreads, volviéndose la líder de el escuadrón de ataque rápidamente. Ella es muy desconfiada y odia profundamente a los hombres, pero más adelante hará las paces con Hibiki y se convertirían en grandes amigos (aunque a mi parecer ella quería algo mas, solo hay que ver los capítulos de la mitad de la primer temporada), y también de Duero. Su Dread al fusionarse con el Bangata de Hibiki crea al Vandread más veloz de todos, aunque no es tan fuerte como el de Dita.  
  
Como nota, Misty aparte de sentirse atraída a Hibiki también parece estar enormemente atraída por Meia, cosa que a ella le asusta.  
  
Jura Basil Elden  
  
Jura se podría decir que es la sublíder del escuadrón de Dreads, ella es muy hábil con la espada también. De todas maneras Jura solo tiene una razón para pelear: su arrogancia. A ella le encanta ganar y ser la mejor entre todas. Así como Dita, Jura también tiene una gran fascinación por Hibiki, pero a diferencia de Dita, esta no es afectuosa. Ella desea usar a Hibiki para su propio beneficio (quiere ser la primer mujer de Mejarru en tener un hijo con un hombre y ser una heroína), su Dread al unirse con el Bangata de Hibiki crean al Vandread con el mejor sistema de defensa, y el escudo más poderoso (puede cubrir todo un planeta), siempre se encuentra al lado de Barnette, a la cual trata como una sirvienta.  
  
Duero Mcfile  
  
Él es un ciudadano de primera clase de Taraaku, recién graduado de la escuela militar, él serviría de medico en el Ikazuchi. Durante el ataque al Ikazuchi, Duero fue hecho prisionero, pero su convicción de doctor le impidió dejar a una mujer herida sin ayuda, eso hizo que fuera llevado junto con ellas. Él puede parecer frío en ocasiones y muy calculador, pero es bastante capaz de resolver problemas en situaciones de crisis. Pese a su ruda apariencia, constantemente muestra una sonrisa bastante peculiar. Parece sentirse atraído por Parfet, con la que casi siempre se encuentra. Él es el que descubre el secreto del origen de Hibiki.  
  
Bart Garsus  
  
Como Duero, Bart era un novato recién salido de la academia. Cuando el Ikazuchi fue atacado, Bart cobarde por naturaleza, se oculto en el puente de la nave. Durante la explosión del Praxis y su consiguiente transporte, Bart quedo conectado con la nave, al grado de ser el único en poder pilotearla. Eso le da el control de una de las naves más poderosas del universo. Para su desgracia, su arrogancia y su cobardía unidas a su ligera tolerancia a las mujeres, así como sus intentos amorosos con Buzam (quien lo rechazo abiertamente), no le han servido de mucho. Pero pese a todo Bart posee un sentido muy grande del honor y de la responsabilidad.  
  
Spoiler alert: Después de enterarse de que BC era hombre, su interés amoroso sé convirtió en amistad, aunque aun parece interesado por él, también demostró tener un gran cariño a los niños pequeños (o más bien diría niñas), y un cierto interés en Jura, aunque eso hasta el fina de la serie.  
  
Barnette Orangelo  
  
Al igual que Jura, Dita y Meia, ella es una piloto de Dread, tiene muy poca tolerancia con los hombres, así que esto le atrae conflictos con Hibiki y Bart. Barnette y Jura son amigas inseparables (y NO, no son otra cosa, así que dejen de imaginarse algo raro), ella tiene una gran afición a las armas de fuego antiguas.  
  
Spoiler alert: Pese a que su relación con Hibiki es pesado, cuando se une al registro de la nave, toma el lugar de Gascogne como el paño de lagrimas de Hibiki, volviéndose así buenos amigos. Como dato, en él manga de Vandread ella esta enamorada de Hibiki, pero este no parece molestarle.  
  
Parfet Balblair  
  
Es la jefa de ingenieros de la nave pirata. A causa de su trabajo, ella cree que todo lo que se mueve esta vivo, y lo trata como tal, sea maquina o no. Parece tener sentimientos por Duero, lo que la llega a confundir en ocasiones. Siempre se encuentran juntos, y a ella jamás le ha molestado la excesiva curiosidad de Duero.  
  
Magno Vivian (la jefa)  
  
Como su nombre lo indica, Magno es la líder de las piratas. Ella entro al negocio de la piratería cuando perdió todo en el planeta Mejarru. Ella es bastante inteligente y ruda para sus mas de 100 años de edad, trata a todas las piratas como sus hijas y Hibiki siempre le llama abuela. Bart parece ser su consentido, pues es al que más trata, y al que le sirve de paño de lagrimas cuando esta desesperado.  
  
Spoiler alert: Magno es terrícola y parece estar emparentada sanguineamente con Hibiki.  
  
Buzam A. Calessa  
  
BC es la teniente de Magno y su guardaespaldas, ella es una maestra de las tácticas. Bastante dura y hábil en el combate, BC tiene que soportar los avances amorosos de Bart, no le cae mal, pero tampoco le atrae, y es que tiene una agenda secreta bastante ocupada. Su arma principal es un látigo.  
  
Spoiler alert: BC en realidad es un espía de Taraaku, lo que da a notar que es hombre, y uno de los más grandes estrategas de Taraaku, pese a todo Dita y Hibiki le tienen plena confianza para contarle sus problemas y buscar soluciones.  
  
Gascogne Rheigau  
  
La siguiente en el mando después de BC, es la encargada del mantenimiento y los suministros (el registro), ella acompaña a los Dreads al combate en una nave de suministros. Ella siempre hace bien su trabajo y lo lleva a cabo con una sonrisa (la cual desaparece cada vez que le llaman Gasco, en ves de Gascogne), oculta un doloroso pasado. Ella es algo así como la guía de Hibiki (así como su paño de lagrimas) y una excelente jugadora de cartas.  
  
Spoiler Alert: Aunque estuvo muerta por un tiempo, volvió literalmente de la muerte y pudo manipular una de las naves de la cosecha para usarla contra las tropas de la Tierra, es la primera en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hibiki por Dita.  
  
Paiway Underberg  
  
Esta niña de 11 años es quizás el personaje más inusual de toda la serie, ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo invadiendo la privacia de las demás personas con su block de notas y su cámara haciendo sus llamadas "Pai´s Check", sus métodos de comunicación son algo bizarros, durante sus conversaciones tiende a usar un muñeco para hablar. De todos modos, Pai sirve de enfermera en el Nirvana, ayudando a Duero, del cual parece enamorase al final de la serie. Ella y Dita eran muy unidas hasta la llegada de Hibiki, y aunque en un principio le tuvo rencor, después se volvió su mayor entretenimiento.  
  
Pyoro  
  
Pyoro es una antigua unidad naval del Ikazuchi cuando este aun era una nave de colonización, quedo severamente dañado durante el ataque de las piratas. Debido a esa mal función en su memoria, Pyoro demuestra cosas que una maquina no tiene, él demuestra sentimientos. Pyoro junto con Hibiki, Duero y Bart se unieron al grupo de piratas. El sirve como mediador entre hombres y mujeres, además de ser el objeto de todos los experimentos de Parfet. Como nota el se auto proclamo "Padre" de Karu, la hija de Ezra, a la cual llama Pyoro 2.  
  
Ezra Vieil  
  
Es una de las 4 piratas encargadas del puente del Nirvana, ella opera la mesa de comunicaciones, de todas maneras ella es la única pirata embarazada. Parece ser que tiene algún interés en BC, aunque siempre tiene que huir de Pyoro, el cual al nacer su niña Karu, él tiende a llamarla Pyoro 2.  
  
Amarone Slaintheav  
  
Amarone es otra de las cuatro piratas que se encargan del puente de mando.  
  
Belvedere Coco  
  
La misma descripción anterior.  
  
Celtic Midori  
  
Otra de las 4 piratas encargadas del puente de mando. Ella es la más rara de las cuatro, siempre acude a trabajar con los más extraños trajes, incluso llego a usar un traje de oso.  
  
Misty Cornwell  
  
La ultima adquisición del Nirvana, ella se encontraba flotando en el espacio en una cápsula. Fue rescatada por Hibiki, del cual se enamoro a primera vista. De origen terrestre, se convertiría rápidamente en rival de Dita, aunque mostraría una cierta atracción por Meia (Aunque a Meia le asusta eso), ella es muy agresiva con las demás mujeres y con Bart. Pero al final se vuelve buena amiga de todas e incluso ayuda a Dita a ser más sincera con sus sentimientos.  
  
Rabat  
  
Rabat (Rata Bastarda) es un mercenario de la Tierra. Todo un artista del engaño, tiene mucha información sobre los terrícolas. Es muy fuerte y hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se caracteriza por llevar un parche mecánico en el ojo derecho, aunque no parece necesitarlo, él es el primero en darle a Hibiki una paliza de campeonato. Siempre viaja acompañado de un orangután de nombre Butan  
  
La serie de Vandread consta de 26 capítulos divididos en 2 temporadas, y su final es abierto. Lo que le deja las puertas abiertas a cualquier escritor de fanfics.  
  
Hay más personajes en la serie, pero estos son los que más aparecen y mayor importancia tienen. 


	2. Episodio 1

VANDREAD  
  
Aquellas Extrañas Sensaciones  
Por Gabe Logan.  
  
Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori. Este fic sé sitúa después del episodio final de Vandread Second Stage, cuando se consigue la paz entre hombres y mujeres  
  
Habían pasado ya un día desde que la nave de los hombres se alejo de la base de las piratas y tres desde la derrota de las tropas de la cosecha enviadas por la Tierra, BC, Duero, Bart, Hibiki y Dita se encontraban en camino de dirigirse a Taraaku, en esos momentos a causa de la falta de cuartos en la nave (BC solo tenia contemplado que viajasen ellos cuatro así que no contaba con que Dita iba a ser invitada a venir con ellos), Dita tuvo que compartir habitación con Hibiki. El primer día no parecía que hubiera ningún problema, solo que Hibiki estaba algo nervioso, pero para Dita era muy parecido al cumplimiento de la promesa que Hibiki le hiciese cuando aun viajaban por el espacio, eso la emocionaba, aunque también la ponía algo nerviosa.  
  
-Alíen-san- dijo Dita. Hibiki volteo a verla. -Es Hibiki, ¿qué no me puedes llamar por mi nombre por una vez?- dijo Hibiki algo molesto. -Lo lamento, Alíen... no Hibiki - dijo Dita apenada. -No te preocupes, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Hibiki. Dita lo vio, luego miro el cuarto, y titubeo. -Es que... bueno... quería saber... - dijo Dita tartamudeando -¿Cómo cree que me reciban en Taraaku?, Recuerde bien que soy una mujer y ellos no parecen tenernos confianza pese a haber combatido juntos contra la Tierra- pregunto Dita. Hibiki la miro y sonrió. -No te preocupes por eso, BC se encargara de eso, además también estamos nosotros- dijo Hibiki. Dita sonrío alegremente -Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Hibiki. -¡Sí!- dijo Dita alegremente, pero de repente se quedo observando el cuarto. -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Hibiki extrañado. Dita mantenía su cara de extrañeza. -¿Y donde dormiré?- dijo Dita -Aquí solo hay una cama- dijo Dita extrañada. -¡Es cierto!, ¡Cómo no teníamos planeado que vinieran muchas personas, la nave no disponía de más camas!- dijo Hibiki recordando ese despiste -La única solución que se me ocurre es que tu duermas en la cama y yo en el piso- dijo Hibiki, sin embargo Dita hizo un gesto de desaprobación. -¡No, Dita no puede permitir que Hibiki duerma en el frío piso así que la única solución es que Hibiki y Dita duerman juntos!- dijo Dita exaltada. Hibiki se sonrojo. -¡Tu Baka, como crees que vamos a estar compartiendo cama!- dijo Hibiki enfadado. -¡No es Tu, es Dita, sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre!- dijo Dita molesta. -¡Este no es momento para hablar de eso, tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso de dormir juntos!- dijo Hibiki aun rojo. -¡Por que, si no tiene nada de malo, ya antes e compartido mi cuarto con mis compañeras!- dijo Dita. Hibiki la miro. -¡Eso no es lo mismo!- dijo Hibiki. -¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto Dita. Hibiki solo la vio. -Bueno, es que... pues... - dijo Hibiki tartamudeando. Dita sonrío. -¡Entonces no se diga más!- dijo Dita alegre -¡A dormir!- ordeno Dita triunfante. -Sí... claro... - dijo Hibiki rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.  
  
Ya habían pasado algunas horas y Dita dormía placidamente, aunque para Hibiki, el descanso era algo prácticamente imposible, en primera por que Dita era muy inquieta, lo que implicaba que cada dos por tres recibiese un codazo, una patada o un cabezazo, y en segunda, cada vez que Dita se le pegaba (cosa harto común por el tamaño de la micro cama en la que estaban), el sentía un extraño calor proveniente de el interior de su cuerpo, lo cual lo incomodaba, además de que su cuerpo se sentía muy extraño, aunque el no lo notaba, se había sonrojado de una manera increíble para el, ya que estaba más rojo que un tomate o una señal de transito en alto, también se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un extraño endurecimiento de una parte de su cuerpo a la cual el le daba una cierta vergüenza el solo pensarlo. Pasadas algunas horas más, Hibiki ya no pudo soportarlo, el calor y la humedad que sentía, ya eran terribles para él, por lo cual decidió ir a caminar un rato y refrescarse un poco. Lo que le costo trabajo ya que Dita lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza, después de algunos minutos de forcejeo, por fin pudo liberarse y salir del cuarto para poder caminar.  
  
Después de haber caminado algunos minutos, Hibiki seguía considerando él por que se había sentido de esa manera, es cierto que cuando el Dread de Dita y su Bangata se unían, él quedaba demasiado pegado a ella, esta vez la sensación era más fuerte, antes solo sentía un gran cansancio, pero ahora, ese misterioso calor, el cual parecía buscar una válvula de escape, lo había envuelto, la incomodidad a la vez le era levemente agradable. En esas andaba Hibiki que no se dio cuenta que paso cerca del puente de mando. BC se encontraba observando el espacio, cuando noto que alguien entraba al puente, no se impresiono al ver a Hibiki tan pensativo, el ya esperaba esa reacción de Hibiki, además, esto serviría para conocer más acerca de los hombres y las mujeres, aparte de brindarles información acerca de las reacciones corporales de un hombre al pasar toda una noche con una mujer, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta podrían ver si era posible que ellos pudieran hacer que un hombre y una mujer se reprodujeran, ya que como Misty les había dicho, eso es algo que es muy natural. Mientras Hibiki pensaba, BC decidió ver que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo Hibiki?- pregunto BC. -No... no es nada... solo no tenia sueño- respondió Hibiki tímidamente. -¿Y como esta Dita?, Parece que muy bien- dijo BC sarcásticamente. Hibiki solo lo vio algo molesto. -Rayos, ¿qué no es posible que la trasladen a otra habitación?- pregunto Hibiki molesto. -¿Por qué, caso té molesta su presencia?- pregunto BC. -No, no eso, solo que desde hace un tiempo me e estado sintiendo algo incomodo- dijo Hibiki. BC lo vio. -¿Y eso que?- pregunto BC. -Es que esa incomodidad ha ido incrementándose más, incluso me hace verla de una manera muy extraña, deseo que este cerca de mí, pero no de la manera de la que esta siempre, esto aunado a la manera en la que reacciona mi cuerpo ya no sé que pasa- dijo Hibiki. BC solo sonrío -¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo desde un principio?, Tal vez pueda hacer algo- dijo BC.  
  
Por lo mientras, Dita se había despertado inmediatamente después de que Hibiki se levantase de la cama, ella prefirió no molestarlo, Dita se quedo acostada y comenzó a pensar como se sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Hibiki. Desde el principio se encontró fuertemente atraída a él, pero en los últimos meses desde que Misty había aparecido ya no se sentía igual. Primero por que Misty sabia todo acerca de la relación entre los hombres y las mujeres, y segundo por que ella de verdad tenia problemas para las situaciones de tensión, al grado de salir huyendo cuando no podía resolverlos, eso casi le acarrea perder a Hibiki, ya que de no haber sido por Jura, tal vez Hibiki habría aceptado las propuestas de Misty. Cuando menos ya estaba segura de que Hibiki sí sentía algo especial por ella, y como no estarlo, si desde que lo conoció ambos no se han separado más que por algunas horas, inclusive Hibiki ya no la insultaba tanto como lo hacia antes, además de que ella por fin pudo aceptar sus sentimientos al completo después de la gran batalla contra la flota cosechadora de la Tierra y no podía olvidar como el la invito a ella y solo a ella a viajar con el a Taraaku cuando el plan era que solo los hombres viajaran, ese era un recuerdo muy preciado por ella ya que Hibiki le había llamado por su nombre por segunda vez, a parte de que lo había hecho de una manera muy dulce, pero, esta noche era diferente, esta vez ella se había acostado con él, aunque ya antes había dormido con algunas de sus compañeras, ahora la sensación era diferente, sentía un extraño calor, y de repente se sintió incomoda y cómoda a la vez, por eso prefirió fingir que dormía y comportarse como si fuera inquieta al dormir, pero después no pudo resistir la tentación y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, por suerte, Hibiki no se dio cuenta de ello, pero parece que el tampoco podía descansar, aunque no lo disimulaba en lo más mínimo. Las extrañas sensaciones que tenia no habían desaparecido en lo más mínimo, aunque si bien habían disminuido un poco, ella sentía un calor y un cosquilleo muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo, una necesidad de estar con Hibiki, aunque seguía sin estar segura de esas sensaciones, si sabia que lo amaba, aunque aun esperaba el cumplimiento de su promesa, cuando menos este viaje lo compensaría.  
  
En el puente Hibiki y BC hablaban, más bien Hibiki hablaba y BC escuchaba, entre las cosas que Hibiki le comentaba a BC, estaba el hecho de que, según un análisis que Duero le había hecho hace tiempo se encontraba un aumento en su torrente sanguíneo, así como de un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco. BC sonreía al escuchar los problemas de Hibiki, para BC era fácil saber la causa de sus problemas, no era necesario venir de algún mundo donde hombres y mujeres viviesen juntos, puesto que a los hombres les pasaba muy a menudo.  
  
-Así que esas son todas las cosas- dijo BC con una sonrisa. -¿Qué querías más?- dijo Hibiki molesto. -Lo que te ocurre es algo común, no debería de asustarte algo que a todos los hombres les pasa de vez en cuando- dijo BC tranquilamente. Hibiki le vio sorprendido. -¿Quieres decir que a ti también té a pasado?- pregunto Hibiki. BC se sonrojo un poco pero rápidamente recupero la compostura. -C... claro, eso es natural- dijo BC -Pero aun así, no había escuchado que una mujer le provocase eso a un hombre- dijo BC. Hibiki le vio confuso. -¿Que cosa?- pregunto Hibiki preocupado. -Te excita ella- dijo BC sonriendo. Hibiki se puso más rojo que un tomate. -¡¿A que rayos te refieres?!- dijo Hibiki sorprendido. BC mantuvo su sonrisa. -Es más claro que el agua- dijo BC. Hibiki estaba totalmente sacado de onda. -Explícate- dijo Hibiki. BC sonrío nuevamente. -Bueno, tienes todos los síntomas, el pulso sanguíneo agitado, el cosquilleo, la sudoración extrema, las erecciones... - dijo BC pero fue interrumpido por Hibiki. -¡Sí, si, ya te entendí, ya calla por favor!- dijo Hibiki completamente rojo. BC le sonrío ampliamente. -¿Y que harás al respecto Hibiki?- dijo BC. Hibiki le vio. -No lo sé, pero tampoco sé que haré con respecto a ella- dijo Hibiki. BC lo vio con tranquilidad. -Si lo deseas puedes quedarte en una de las bodegas de carga, claro si te hace sentir mejor eso- dijo BC con tranquilidad. -No lo se, creo que sería lo más adecuado, pero... -dijo Hibiki. -¿Pero que?- pregunto BC. Hibiki se sonrojo. -Tal vez debamos de hablar con Dita también- dijo Hibiki apenado. BC sonrío aun más. -Veo que te interesa su opinión verdad- dijo BC. Hibiki le vio apenado. -Solo quisiera saber si ella también siente lo mismo al estar conmigo- dijo Hibiki sosegadamente. BC solo puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Tal vez yo no tengo experiencia con los sentimientos de las mujeres pero yo creo que Dita debe de sentir lo mismo- dijo BC con calma. Hibiki sonrío. -Y eso que estuviste entre ellas durante mas tiempo que nosotros, ya me imaginaba yo que tu debías de saber algo más sobre ellas- dijo Hibiki mordazmente. BC solo se río de ello. -¡Ya lo creo, pero si ya sabes lo difícil que es tratar con ellas imagínate el querer entenderlas!- dijo BC riendo -¡Y es peor cuando están en su periodo!- dijo BC aun riendo. -¿Periodo?- pregunto Hibiki extrañado -¿Y eso qué es?- dijo Hibiki extrañado. -Es algo que le pasa a las mujeres algunos días del mes, créeme, es muy difícil liar con esos cambios de carácter que tienen, un momento están alegres y al siguiente ya están molestas por cualquier cosa- dijo BC con hilaridad. Hibiki solo pensaba. -Sí... tienes razón, ahora recuerdo que había ocasiones en que Jura se comportaba de manera extraña, aunque ella de por sí es rara- dijo Hibiki riendo -Pero de todos modos no recuerdo que Dita pasara por eso del cambio de carácter- dijo Hibiki. -Eso es típico de ti, no notas los detalles- dijo BC. Hibiki le miro extrañado. -¿Detalles?- pregunto Hibiki. -¿Que acaso no recuerdas que ella en ocasiones pasaba de la alegría a la tristeza de un momento a otro?- dijo BC sonriendo. -Vaya, así que era por eso, quien lo diría- dijo Hibiki -Pero dime ¿Qué es en si el periodo ese del que hablas?, ¿En que consiste?- pregunto Hibiki. BC lo vio con tranquilidad. -Te lo diría, pero si no fuiste capaz de soportar el ver el parto de Ezra, no creo que sea prudente que te cuente lo que e visto, o lo que me comentan las chicas- dijo BC riendo. -Un momento, entonces eso del periodo esta relacionado con lo que las mujeres llaman embarazo- dijo Hibiki. -Por supuesto, si es fundamental para ello, ¿Aun quieres saber sobre eso?- dijo BC sonriendo. Una gota de sudor frió recorrió el rostro de Hibiki. -Paso- dijo Hibiki. BC sonrió con tranquilidad. -Entonces, ¿Lo comentamos con Dita?- dijo BC. Hibiki sé veía indeciso. -Aun no sé, quisiera decírselo pero no sé que palabras usar- dijo Hibiki molesto. -Mira hagamos esto- dijo BC. Hibiki le presto atención -Yo hablare con ella, de todos modos ya antes lo he hecho, y tu esperaras a que yo hable con ella- dijo BC con calma. -Creo que es una buena idea- dijo Hibiki.  
  
Entonces ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Hibiki, ambos supusieron que Dita aun seguiría dormida, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, y pudieron ver que Dita se había levantado y se dirigía al puente, ambos se sorprendieron, aunque Dita se veía igual de sorprendida que ellos.  
  
-¿Que haces levantada a esta hora Dita?- pregunto BC. Dita le vio nerviosa. -Es que vi que Hibiki no estaba en la cama y decidí ver si se encontraba en el puente- dijo Dita. Hibiki solo la vio con una gota de sudor. -¡Pues parece que en serio sabias a donde ir!- dijo BC riendo. Hibiki se sonrojo. -Bueno, eh... yo las dejo... para que hablen- dijo Hibiki -Por que me imagino que a eso ibas al puente ¿Verdad?- dijo Hibiki sonriendo. Dita le devolvió la sonrisa. -Gracias Alíen-san, no, Hibiki- dijo Dita sonriendo. -Ya, ya, nos vemos luego, voy a ver que encuentro de comer- dijo Hibiki retirándose. -Entonces, por que no nos sentamos y hablamos como se debe- dijo BC sonriendo. -Bien- dijo Dita, y ambas se dirigieron al puente, ya que era el mejor lugar para hablar, pero no notaron que un par de miradas indiscretas les observaban. -¿Y como crees que termine esto Duero?- dijo Bart sonriendo. -No lo sé, pero creo que será interesante- dijo Duero con su peculiar sonrisa. -Entonces vamos a ver lo que dicen, tal vez sea divertido- dijo Bart. Duero asintió. -Por supuesto- dijo Duero y ambos se dirigieron a escondidas al puente.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas: Este es el primer fanfic de Vandread que escribo y hasta el momento el único en español, solo espero poder con este fic alentar a más gente que conozca la serie a escribir fics de ella, en ingles ahí muchos y muy buenos, pero eso de no hallarlos en la lengua de Cervantes y solo en la de Shakespeare, es un poco tedioso. Originalmente pensé en hacer un fic corto, pero como se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas nuevas e decidido hacerlo de dos o tres capítulos más. Por cierto si se preguntan por que Dita y Hibiki acudieron a BC para hablar se debe a que, si han visto la serie notaran que ambos le tienen mucho aprecio (además de que no estaban ni Ezra ni Gascogne para ayudarles)y a falta de sus paños de lagrimas (Dita-Ezra, Hibiki- Gascogne), BC es la persona en la que mas confían ambos. Dudas, quejas y sugerencias a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx ,nos veremos luego. 


	3. Amigos

VANDREAD  
  
Aquellas extrañas sensaciones  
Por Gabe Logan.  
  
Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.  
  
Episodio 2: Encuentros y explicaciones de amigos.  
  
Hibiki había ido ala pequeña cocina que tenia la nave, la cual apenas tenia los suficientes víveres para ellos cuatro, aunque a Hibiki eso no le importa en lo mas mínimo. Ahora el solo deseaba que su mente no pensara en nada, así que tomando lo primero que encontró (Un montón de cápsulas de las que Bart guardaba para sí) lo engullo al instante, aun así el no podía evitar pensar en lo que estarían hablando Dita y BC. Hibiki se sentó enfrente de una ventana y comenzó a observar el firmamento.  
  
En la habitación de Hibiki, Dita y BC platicaban sobre las sensaciones extrañas que ella tenia, y la verdad para BC resulto mas difícil que con Hibiki (lógico, Hibiki era hombre al igual que BC), aun así hacía el intento fue bueno.  
  
-Entonces así es como me siento vicecomandante, ¿Qué opina?- dijo Dita a BC. El solo le observo dubitativo. -Eh... Bueno... este... no sé... aunque tal vez... bueno- fue todo lo que pudo decir BC a causa de su falta de experiencia en tratar esos asuntos con las mujeres. -¿Vicecomandante?, ¿Que ocurre?- dijo Dita preocupada. BC solo le miro incomodo. -No, no es nada, es solo que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los sentimientos de las mujeres- dijo BC justificándose. Dita solo le miro resignada. -Lo entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo Dita -De todas maneras siempre es Ezra quien me aconseja en estos casos- dijo Dita tranquila. BC le miro con cierta culpa. -Lo lamento yo... -dijo BC, pero en eso la alarma de la nave sonó. BC y Dita se levantaron con rapidez. -¿Pero que pasa?- dijo Dita preocupada. En eso se abrió la puerta y entro Bart corriendo junto con Duero. -¡Nos atacan!- dijo Bart asustado -¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!- dijo Bart. Duero asintió. -Estos enemigos parecen haber salido de la nada y esta cápsula no cuenta con un buen sistema de defensa- dijo Duero algo preocupado. -Vamos, no se preocupen, yo siempre estoy preparado para todo- dijo BC tranquilamente. Duero y Bart le vieron con extrañeza al igual que Dita. -¿A que se refiere vicecomandante?- pregunto Dita. En eso Hibiki entro apresuradamente al cuarto. -¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!- dijo Hibiki histéricamente. -Tranquilo Hibiki, yo supuse que podríamos tener problemas así que subí a tu compañero a la cápsula- dijo BC. Hibiki sonrío. -Vaya, esa si que fue una buena idea- dijo Hibiki ya más tranquilo. -¡Bueno!, ¡Que estas esperando, ve a por ellos!- dijo BC. -¡Muy bien!- dijo Hibiki saliendo del cuarto. Dita se veía preocupada. -¿Qué ocurre Dita?- pregunto BC. -¿Qué haremos en caso de que Hibiki necesite ayuda?- dijo Dita. BC sonrío comprensivamente. -No te preocupes por ello, también pedí a las muchachas que subieran otra cosa mas- dijo BC. Dita le miro sorprendida. -No será... -dijo Dita. BC asintió -Estas en lo correcto- dijo BC sonriente. Dita salió rápidamente del cuarto ante las miradas de extrañeza de Duero y Bart. -¿Alguien me podría explicar que paso aquí?- pregunto Bart. BC suspiro. -¡Vamos al puente de mando!- ordeno BC -¡Debemos de prestarles ayuda táctica y tratar de mandar una señal de ayuda!- dijo BC. Duero y Bart asintieron. -¡A la orden!- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
Afuera, el Bangata de Hibiki había salido a combatir a los atacantes y ahí mismo pudo notar que quienes los atacaban no eran de las naves de la Tierra, estas naves tenían una forma levemente triangular, aunque su apariencia le recordaba a los OVNIS que Dita siempre le estaba mostrando. Aun así el no debía de perder el tiempo con trivialidades, debía de derrotarlos para proteger la cápsula.  
  
-¡Al ataque compañero!- dijo Hibiki emocionado. Pero las naves enemigas eran muy rápidas, no solo eso, superaban por mucho al Bangata que por mucho que se esforzaba no podía darles -¡Maldición no se muevan tanto!- grito Hibiki exaltado. De pronto unos disparos alejaron a unas naves que se le acercaban peligrosamente. -¡No dejare que lastimen a Hibiki!- dijo Dita desde su Dread. Hibiki estaba sorprendido y se preguntaba como le había hecho BC para meter a semejante vehículo en una cápsula tan pequeña. -¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡Es bueno tener algo de compañía para variar, bueno vamos a darles una pequeña lección!- dijo Hibiki. Dita sonrío. -¡Sí!, ¡Hibiki, unámonos!- dijo Dita. -¡Bien!- dijo Hibiki mientras el Bangata y el Dread se unían. Al terminar de unirse, las naves enemigas se quedaron estáticas, aunque solo fue un instante -¡Ahora si van a ver lo que es bueno!- dijo Hibiki. -¡Sí!- dijo Dita emocionada. Para después notar que el movimiento involuntario que hizo al afirmar, provoco que ella rozase levemente su cuerpo con el de Hibiki (aunque la verdad, para la manera en la que quedan adentro de la cabina, yo no diría rozamiento), lo que provoco que Hibiki se sonrojase, lo mismo que ella. -Eh... bueno... creo que mejor luchamos de una ves, ¿no?- dijo Hibiki sonrojado. -Sí... eso creo- dijo Dita. De pronto un resplandor los hizo regresar a la realidad. -¡Malditos, creo que desean que acabemos con ustedes!- dijo Hibiki enfadado al notar como le atacaban las naves sin compasión.  
  
El Vandread atacaba a las naves, pero aun así no parecía provocarles grandes daños ya que parecía que sus escudos protectores eran mucho mas avanzados que los de Taraaku, Mejer o la Tierra, no solo eso, las naves eran mucho más rápidas y, en apariencia, poderosas. Hibiki y Dita estaban teniendo mucho trabajo para simplemente poder contenerlas, las naves tenían una gran potencia de ataque y ya el Vandread estaba resintiendo los ataques.  
  
-¡Rayos!, ¡Ni siquiera hemos podido dañarlos!- dijo Hibiki molesto. -¡Hibiki vienen más por la derecha!- dijo Dita asustada. -¡Malditos!, ¡Ni siquiera nos dan oportunidad de recuperarnos!- dijo Hibiki. Las naves se acercaban, en eso una serie de disparos las alejo de ellos -¡¿Pero que rayos?!- dijo Hibiki. -¡Mire, mire señor Alíen!- dijo Dita emocionada señalando un grupo de naves que eran bastante conocidas por ambos. -Parece que tienen problemas- se escucho una voz en la cabina y de una pantalla apareció la imagen de Rabat en ella. -¡Rabat!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Hibiki asombrado. -Un pajarillo me dijo que podrían tener problemas a causa de unas extrañas lecturas en el radar- dijo Rabat sonriendo. -¿Un pajarillo?- pregunto Hibiki. -¡Hola chicos!- se escucho una voz femenina de repente. Hibiki y Dita se veían sorprendidos. -¡Misty!- dijeron ambos al unísono. -Veo que no pueden alejarse de los problemas amigos, ni pueden pasar un tempo a solas, ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo Misty con tranquilidad. Hibiki y Dita se sonrojaron un poco. -Dejen la platica para mas tarde, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer- se escucho la vos de Meia. -¡Meia!- dijo Hibiki sorprendido. -¡Líder!- dijo Dita alegre. El Dread gris de Meia junto con la nave de Rabat habían alejado a las naves atacantes sin muchos problemas, aunque tampoco lograron derribar a muchos (a decir verdad ninguno), pero al menos consiguieron que se retirasen por el momento. -¿Cómo se encuentra todo en la nave?- pregunto Meia a BC. -Mal, recibimos bastantes impactos y estos afectaron él sistema motriz de la cápsula- dijo BC a Meia -Parece que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo- dijo BC. -Cuando menos tendremos algo de compañía- dijo Bart. -Lastima que no vino Parfet con ellos, podría ayudarnos a reparar la cápsula- dijo Duero. Bart le miro con malicia. -Si como no, ¿solo para reparar la nave?- dijo Bart, Duero se sonrojo levemente. -¿A que te refieres?- dijo Duero algo avergonzado. -Vamos no lo niegues, tú lo único que quieres es volver a verla- dijo Bart maliciosamente mientras BC emitía una risa discreta. -¡Abran paso que vamos llegando!- se escucho a Hibiki mientras se abrían las puertas del pequeño hangar donde habían metido a las naves. Bart y Duero fueron al hangar a recibirlos mientras BC inspeccionaba los daños de la base. -¡Hey chicos!, ¡Que tal estuvo el baile!- dijo Bart sonriéndole a ambos mientras bajaban de sus respectivas naves -Bastante agitado- dijo Hibiki bajando de su Bangata. -Dita esta cansada- dijo Dita saliendo del Dread. -Creo que ambos deberían de tomarse un descanso, no sabemos cuando vuelvan a atacar estos nuevos enemigos- dijo Duero. -Chicos, BC me acaba de informar que la nave de Rabat se quedara con nosotros, Meia ira a traer ayuda- dijo Bart sonriéndoles. -Espero que sea pronto- dijo Hibiki suspirando -Será aburrido estar varados aquí sin nada mejor que hacer que esperar un ataque- dijo Hibiki. -¡Oye!, ¿Qué acaso no te basta con nuestra compañía?- dijo Rabat entrando el pequeño hangar. -Si... ya te escuche- dijo Hibiki molesto. -Veo que algo te molesta Hibiki- dijo Misty apareciendo detrás de Rabat. -Solo estoy cansado- dijo Hibiki. -Si, aja, te creo- dijo Misty mirándolo de manera maliciosa. -¿Qué pasa Hibiki?- pregunto Dita acercándose a él. -Nada, ya les dije que solo estoy cansado- dijo Hibiki. Rabat le miro con malicia. -¿Y por que será?, ¿Qué acaso hay algo o alguien que no te deja dormir por las noches?, ¿Eh, pillín?- dijo Rabat con malicia. Hibiki se sonrojo. -¡Valla Hibiki!, ¡Quien iba a pensar que serias tan aventado!- dijo Misty. -¡Oigan ustedes dos!,¡Ya dejen de molestar!- dijo Hibiki saliendo del hangar. -¡Hibiki espérame!- dijo Dita saliendo tras de él. Duero y Bart observaban extrañados, mientras Misty y Rabat sonreían. -Creo que se enojo- dijo Rabat. -Es solo por que no sabe que hacer, siempre se pone a la defensiva- dijo Misty -Pero tengo un plan que permitirá que pase algo interesante- dijo Misty. Rabat, Duero y Bart le miraron con rareza. -¿A que te refieres con interesante?- pregunto Duero a Misty, ella solo le sonrío. Rabat le miro con malicia. -¿Es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Rabat. -Creo que ya es hora de que Dita y yo tengamos una conversación de chicas- dijo Misty. -Y que Hibiki y ustedes dos tengan una conversación de hombres- dijo Rabat -¡Claro que dada por mi!- dijo Rabat. -¡Entonces empecemos!- dijo Misty yendo a ver a Dita mientras que Rabat sujetaba a Duero y a Bart para con Hibiki.  
  
En el cuarto que compartían Dita y Hibiki. Hibiki estaba acostado tratando de descansar un poco del ajetreo, y pese a tratar de saber que clase de enemigo era el que los había tratado de eliminar hacía ya unos minutos, su mente siempre volvía a las extrañas sensaciones que estaba teniendo últimamente con respecto a Dita. Justo en ese momento Rabat entro al cuarto acompañado por Bart y Duero, quienes traían una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
-¿Qué se traen ustedes?- pregunto Hibiki. -Hibiki Tokai, es hora de que hablemos de hombre a hombre- dijo Rabat con firmeza. -¿Y si es de "hombre a hombre" por que trajiste a estos dos?- dijo Hibiki. -Por que este par de inútiles también recibirán mi pequeña charla- dijo Rabat sonriendo.  
  
En la cocina de la cápsula, Dita se encontraba tratando de cocinar algo para que Hibiki recuperase sus fuerzas, pero pese a todo, su mente no se concentraba, solo pensaba en lo rara que se sentía al estar últimamente con Hibiki, justo entonces entro Misty sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Misty?- pregunto Dita. -Solo quisiera tener una pequeña charla contigo- dijo Misty sonriendo -¿Sobre que?- pregunto Dita. -Hombres- dijo Misty.  
  
La cápsula estaba varada en el espacio. BC descansaba en el puente de mando, revisaba los daños estructurales cuando de pronto...  
  
-¡QUÉ!- se escucharon unos tremendos gritos provenientes tanto de la cocina como de las habitaciones.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Por fin termine este capitulo, y es que no lo había podido concluir por culpa de un pequeño virus que me lo borro un par de veces, pero al fin lo conseguí, espero les agrade, aunque no quedo como quería, me quedo mejor de lo que pensaba.  
  
Cualquier duda, critica o comentario a Barry_Bnurton3000@yahoo.com.mx Nos veremos luego. 


	4. Chapter 4

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 4: Planes de unión.

Rabat se encontraba mirando con al techo del lugar donde se había quedado a dormir.

Ese chico es imposible, debe haber una manera de hacer que se declare- dijo Rabat para sí.

Veo que tuviste los mismos problemas que yo- dijo Misty entrando al cuarto, Rabat le miro mientras que sonreía.

¿Dita fue igual, Ya me lo esperaba- dijo Rabat con calma.

Oye, aun no me has dicho como sabias que la cápsula estaba en problemas- dijo Misty de pronto, Rabat solo sonrío.

Bueno, es que ocurre que esta ruta de vez en cuando queda conectada por un Wormhole (agujero de gusano) que conecta a un sistema solar en el que existe una raza... no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que son muy celosos con sus fronteras- dijo Rabat, mas de pronto una expresión de alegría apareció en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Misty extrañada.

Pasa, que acabo de recordar que en ese sistema solar existe un planeta que fue colonizado por una avanzada de las Naciones Unidas, y ellos han vivido pacíficamente con la otra raza... Brood, si eso es, los Brood, ese es el nombre de la raza- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

¿Y eso que?- dijo Misty completamente desconcertada sin saber que rayos hablaba Rabat (y me imagino que la mayoría de los lectores).

Que en ese mundo podremos encontrar la solución del dilema que nos aqueja, más por que el Wormhole permanecerá abierto por tres meses- dijo Rabat, Misty pareció entenderlo mientras que sonreía.

Ya veo, piensas llevarlos a ese mundo, bien, me parece bien, ¿Pero que harás una vez allá?- dijo Misty.

Eso lo veremos una vez allá- dijo Rabat sonriendo mientras que salía del cuarto y sé dirigía al puente de mando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

(Momento, sé que en estos momentos habrán muchos con cara de What, pero lo referente al Whormhole y a todo este relajo lo contare al final del capitulo, no desesperen)

La cápsula seguía flotando en el espacio BC miraba al espacio con calma, aun pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas... el misterioso ataque de esas naves... la llegada de Rabat y Misty...

¡Hey, ¡Disfrutando el paisaje!- dijo Rabat entrando al puente y dejando a BC sorprendido.

Pense que estarías durmiendo- dijo BC con calma.

No, solo quería hablar contigo de una pequeña idea que me ronda por la cabeza- dijo Rabat, BC sonrío mientras que se apoyaba en el panel de control.

Habla- dijo BC con calma.

Verás, veo que la nave requiere reparaciones, por lo que pense, ya que Meia se va a tardar en llegar, por que no vamos a un planeta cercano que yo conozco y los esperamos- dijo Rabat, BC le miro con calma.

¿Y como piensas hacer eso, La nave esta varada aquí y no existe ningún planeta cercano a parte de Taraku- dijo BC extrañado.

En eso te equivocas, veo que ninguno de ustedes sabe que cada 5 años se abre un Whormhole que nos conecta con un sistema a 30 años luz de distancia y que permite la comunicación de Taraku y Mejeru con uno de los primeros mundos que fueron colonizados por las Naciones Unidas, usando mi nave para impulsarnos podremos llegar en solo un día a buena velocidad- dijo Rabat con calma.

Bueno, pero si dices que solo se abre cada 5 años, ¿Cómo volveríamos?- dijo BC algo interesado.

O, veras, es que permanece abierto por 3 meses, solo necesito enviar un mensaje a Meia para que vaya allá... así que, ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

Me parece interesante, aunque no tengo ni idea a que te refieres con Naciones Unidas- dijo BC sonriendo -¿Y cuando partimos?- dijo BC con calma.

Ahora mismo- dijo Rabat presionando un botón, en eso se escucho el sonido de un motor y la cápsula empezó a moverse rápidamente.

La cápsula se zangoloteó con violencia mientras que avanzaba a una gran velocidad.

¡Hey, que hacen allá!- dijo Hibiki entrando al puente corriendo.

Tranquilo enano, veras que valdrá la pena- dijo Rabat sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Hibiki y BC,

La cápsula viajaba rápidamente mientras que BC explicaba a los demás el plan de Rabat, los demás solo asintieron y se dispusieron a descansar, claro si se le podía llamar descansar al hecho de que por culpa de las conversaciones con Misty y Rabat no dejaban de pensar en lo que les contaron.

"Cielos, si como lo dijo Misty, esa es la manera de tener un bebe, explicaría él por que de las dos razas, pero... suena doloroso, aunque tal vez no estaría tan mal"- penso Dita mientras que se acomodaba en sus sabanas.

Con Bart y Duero.

"Así como lo narra Rabat, si que suena interesante, tal vez lo intente algún día, si se presenta la oportunidad"- pensaba Bart para sí.

"Eso es... interesante"- pensó Duero mientras que miraba a un pequeño retrato que Parfet le había dado de él con ella y Paiwey –" Mucho, muy interesante".

La cápsula siguió su viaje y entonces con un pequeño brinco, la nave atravesó un tubo de luz y un planeta se hizo visible frente a ellos.

Bien, es hora de empezar con la fase uno de mi plan- dijo Rabat para si mientras que sonreía con calma.

Continuara.

Corto, para todo lo que me tarde, tratare de compensarles con el siguiente capitulo antes de que termine noviembre.


	5. Episodio 5: En un mundo nuevo

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 5: En un mundo nuevo.

La cápsula se acercaba al planeta, Rabat tomo el sistema de comunicación mientras que escribía coordenadas y sonreía.

Aquí Samuel, solicito permiso para aterrizar- dijo Rabat ante la mirada de extrañeza de BC.

"¿Samuel, ¡Ah viejo amigo, por supuesto, hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti, puedes aterrizar en la pista 42!"- dijo una voz por la radio.

¿Samuel?- dijo BC extrañado.

Mi nombre clave, hace mucho que no venía aquí, sé que les gustara- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

La cápsula empezó a descender en el planeta, Rabat uso el sistema de su nave para evitar una entrada violenta, BC pudo notar entonces que algunas naves aparecían y les empezaban a guiar, estas naves eran muy distintas a las que él había visto, además de que su logotipo parecía ser una especie de mapa.

"UN-143 reportándose con nuestro viejo amigo, Samuel, bienvenido a casa"- se escucho por la radio.

Gracias UN-143, es un placer volver- dijo Rabat sonriendo, BC le miro mientras que los demás entraban al puente.

Vaya, se ve que es un mundo grande- dijo Hibiki mirando por las ventanas.

Si, es idéntico a como era la Tierra antes de que empezaran los viajes espaciales, les gustara- dijo Rabat mientras que la cápsula seguía descendiendo.

Dita miro por una ventanilla y sonrío al ver varias aves volar cerca de las naves, no solo eso, pudo ver una cadena montañosa de color verde surgiendo en la bruma, así como un enorme lago donde varios barcos navegaban con calma.

Este lugar se ve interesante, podremos aprender mucho de él- dijo Duero con una sonrisa.

Si, por cierto, ¿En este mundo también coexisten ambas razas?- dijo Bart extrañado.

Claro, y créeme, aquí si que existe el romance, mas por que la gran mayoría de los residentes son franceses y latinos, los grupos humanos más románticos que hay- dijo Rabat, todos les miraron con sorpresa, Rabat sonrío y volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Hibiki –Así que ten cuidado amiguito, no te vayan a querer dar baje con la chica- dijo Rabat, Misty solo sonrío por lo bajo mientras que Hibiki les miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Hibiki.

Ya lo veras, por ahora prepárense, vamos a aterrizar- dijo Rabat mientras que los demás tomaban asiento.

Bueno, se ve bonito- dijo Bart mientras que la cápsula descendía en una enorme pista.

Bien, ya estamos- dijo Rabat mientras que Duero al ver por la ventana vio a un grupo de hombres y mujeres iban a recibirlos.

El grupo se detuvo afuera de la cápsula, las puertas se abrieron y Rabat fue el primero en bajar, siendo recibido con un abrazo de parte de un hombre de tez morena.

Samu, es un placer volver a verte- dijo el hombre, Rabat sonrío.

Lo mismo digo Miguel, veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo lobo estrepario que conocí- dijo Rabat, Miguel le sonrío, pero se percato de la presencia de los demás.

¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Miguel, Rabat sonrío.

Visitantes de Taraku y Mejeru, te los presentare- dijo Rabat, pero BC se le adelanto.

Comandante Buzam Calessa, es un placer- dijo BC, Miguel le miro e hizo un saludo militar.

Bart Garzus, navegante- dijo Bart, Miguel asintió.

Duero Mcfile, medico de campo- dijo Duero.

Dita Liebely, piloto- dijo Dita.

Misty Cornwell, navegante- dijo Misty.

Hibiki Tokai, piloto, hola- dijo Hibiki algo intimidado.

Es un placer, yo soy Miguel Ángel García, Capitán de las fuerzas de protección de Nueva Tierra, ellos son mis hombres- dijo Miguel mientras que todos sus hombres se ponían en formación.

Teniente Shin Hyuga- dijo Miguel señalando a un hombre de aspecto japonés

Presente- dijo Shin.

Teniente Lisa Wilson- dijo Miguel señalando a una mujer rubia, esta solo asintió –Alférez Jhon Wayne- dijo Señalando a un hombre castaño.

Es un placer- dijo Jhon.

Y el Sargento Chon Heai- dijo Miguel señalando a un hombre de apariencia china.

Hola- dijo Chon.

Bien, sígannos chicos, les diré donde se quedaran, nuestros técnicos revisaran su nave- dijo Miguel, BC y Rabat asintieron.

Disculpen las molestias- dijo BC.

No hay problema, Samu, ya he mandado a traer una limosina, síganme, yo les llevare a ella- dijo Miguel.

Gracias amigo- dijo Rabat mientras que todos seguían a Miguel.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una enorme limosina, Hibiki le miro extrañado.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hibiki señalando al auto.

Es una limosina señor genio, era uno de los vehículos de lujo que se empleaban en la Tierra- dijo Rabat con sarcasmo, mientras que subía al vehículo.

Suban, hay café y champaña adentro- dijo Miguel, todos subieron, pero a excepción de Misty y Rabat todos se sentían algo incómodos.

La limosina avanzo por las calles de la ciudad, Dita miro asombrada por la ventanilla, había muchos hombres y mujeres recorriendo las calles, parejas con niños de brazos y algunas otras haciéndose cariños.

Vaya, es un lugar raro- dijo Bart con sorpresa, Rabat les miro sonriendo.

Aquí los únicos raros son ustedes- dijo Rabat mientras que tomaba un poco de cerveza que Miguel le había dado.

Samu, ya eh hecho las llamadas pertinentes para que sean hospedados en el Imperial- dijo Miguel, Rabat sonrío.

Vaya viejo, eso si es todo un honor- dijo Rabat con agrado.

Bueno, no todos los días recibimos visitas de otros mundos, además, ya me conoces, adoro agasajar a mis invitados- dijo Miguel, Rabat se río levemente mientras que tomaba otro poco de cerveza.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hibiki mirando la botella.

Cerveza chico, una de las mejores bebidas que hay- dijo Miguel sonriendo, Hibiki y los demás les miraron extrañados.

¿Es como el vino?- dijo Bart con curiosidad, Rabat asintió.

Vaya, este lugar es interesante- dijo Duero mientras que miraba por una ventanilla a unos niños jugar. Él jamás había visto tanta gente de distintos sexos junta.

Hemos llegado- dijo Miguel mientras que abría la puerta de la limosina, todos los presentes, excepto Rabat y Miguel solo miraron con asombro el edificio.

El Imperial era un edificio estilo barroco español enorme, las enormes letras doradas que tenían escrito "Imperial" destacaban lo suficiente como para dar a notar que el lugar era un sitio de lujo y elegancia, un botones salió en ese momento a recibirlos.

Sean bienvenidos al Imperial, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado, síganme por favor- dijo el botones, Rabat, Misty y Miguel fueron los primeros en reaccionar, pero los demás solo estaban azorados mirando a los alrededores.

Si esto es un hotel, ¿Cómo serán las casas de los gobernantes?- dijo Bart asombrado.

¡Ese edificio me gusta mucho!- dijo Dita emocionada, BC, Duero y Hibiki asintieron.

Bueno, es hora de ver como es por dentro- dijo Hibiki, Dita asintió y no pudo evitar colgarse de su brazo, Hibiki se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, aunque se incomodo por las miradas de los demás.

Apresurémonos, no es cortes hacer esperar a nuestros anfitriones- dijo BC con calma.

El interior del hotel los dejo boquiabiertos, el vestíbulo era enorme y adornado con candelabros y paneles de madera (imagínense el vestíbulo de la mansión de Resident Evil), dándole un aire antiguo y místico al lugar.

Dita estaba asombrada, en eso escucho el llanto de un bebe y se percato de una joven madre que se encontraba tranquilizando a su bebe, Dita no pudo evitar acercarse a ver, jalando a Hibiki con ella.

¡Wow, que linda nena, es suya!- dijo Dita sonriendo, la mujer le miro sonriendo.

Si lo es, por cierto, no es niña, es niño- dijo la mujer con calma,.

Vaya, es muy pequeño- dijo Hibiki mirando al niño, este al ver a Hibiki sonrío y empezó a reír alzando los brazos para que lo cargase.

Creo que le cayo bien joven, ¿Desea cargarlo?- dijo la mujer pasándole él bebe a Hibiki, este no sabiendo que hacer lo tomo en brazos, por suerte de manera correcta, mientras que Dita y la mujer sonreían.

Vaya, es muy lindo- dijo Dita haciéndole un cariño al niño, quien río aun más, Hibiki no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si, cierto- dijo Hibiki mirando al niño, la mujer se les acerco.

Joven, veo que usted y su novia serán algún día buenos padres- dijo la mujer tomando al niño, Hibiki y Dita solo le miraron sorprendidos.

¿Padres?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Hey Lucy, ya esta listo nuestro cuarto- dijo un hombre acercándose a donde estaba la mujer con el niño -¡Hola pequeño Marcus, ya esta lista nuestra habitación!- dijo el hombre mientras le hacia mimos a Marcus él bebe.

Jack, mira quiero presentarte a esta agradable pareja- dijo Lucy, aunque de pronto se quedo pensativa –Eh, ¿Creo que aun no nos hemos dicho nuestros nombres?- dijo Lucy sonriendo apenada.

Eh, ah... yo soy Hibiki Tokai- dijo Hibiki.

Dita Liebely, mucho gusto- dijo Dita aun sorprendida.

Yo soy Lucy Murray y él es mi esposo Jack Torrance- dijo Lucy, Jack asintió.

Es un placer chicos- dijo Jack, Dita y Hibiki solo les miraron aun más asombrados.

¿Esposo? ¿O sea que son pareja?- dijo Hibiki asombrado, Jack le miro extrañado.

Pues claro chico, ¿Qué acaso eres de otro mundo donde los hombres y las mujeres viven separados?- dijo Jack en tono de broma.

Algo así- dijo Hibiki aun asombrado. Jack se río levemente.

Bueno, un mundo así seria muy aburridos, linda, debemos irnos, Marcus aun no ha comido y debemos de desempacar- dijo Jack, Lucy asintió.

Bien, chicos, cuídense, espero verlos pronto- dijo Lucy, Jack le abrazo y ambos salieron de allí.

Eso fue extraño- dijo Hibiki aun asombrado.

Si- dijo Dita mientras que miraba a la pareja irse, de pronto Dita no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y a Hibiki en la misma situación, por lo que se sonrojo.

Oye, ¿Estas bien? Tienes la cara roja- dijo Hibiki extrañado.

¿Eh? Ah, si, estoy bien, es solo que... yo... bueno- dijo Dita balbuceando, Hibiki le miro extrañado, iba a hablar cuando la voz de Rabat les llamo la atención.

¡Hey par de tórtolos! ¿Qué piensan quedarse allí todo el día?- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

¡Ya vamos!- dijo Hibiki molesto, Dita solo sonrío y ambos se dirigieron a donde Rabat les miraba sonriendo.

"Bien, fase 1 de mi plan, empieza ahora, esto se pondrá interesante"- pensó Rabat sonriendo.

Continuara...

Me tarde mucho para un capitulo corto, lo que pasa es que quería tenerlo antes de fin de Año y pues, aquí esta espero les agrade.

IK4everandeverGracias por el review, y disculpa la tardanza, es que estoy haciendo tanto a la vez que me causa bloqueos para escribir, espero que más gente se atreva a escribir fics de Vandread en español, por que este se siente sólito allí.

Maria Caridad (you nou): Gracias por el review, bien, empiezan las aventuras del grupo en este nuevo planeta, Rabat ya planea poner sus planes en marcha y los irán descubriendo conforme avance el fic, gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la tardanza.

shiosan : Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: Que bueno que te agrade el fic, espero poder cubrir expectativas y no decepcionar a nadie, en fin, si tengo planeado que Hibiki y dita se pongan cariñosos, pero eso será conforme se desarrolle la trama, en fin, espero te agrade el capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 6: Fase 1, invita a la chica a una cita.

Rabat se lanzo a la enorme cama y miro al techo mientras que sonreía, había observado todo lo que había pasado entre Dita y Hibiki en el vestíbulo, Misty entro al cuarto mientras que sonreía.

Hey, ¿Algún plan?- dijo Misty con calma.

Oh sí, sí que lo tengo, bueno en realidad se compone por pasos... y para el primero necesito tu ayuda- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Misty le miro extrañada.

¿Mi ayuda?- dijo Misty extrañada.

Necesito que el niño le pida una cita a ella- dijo Rabat con calma.

Entiendo, pero, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? Hibiki no sabe nada de estos temas y la verdad yo no he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo- dijo Misty con algo de decepción.

Tu déjame al chico, necesito que te encargues de Dita, sé que ella aceptaría gustosa, pero lo más seguro es que no sepa que hacer, así que necesito que tu te encargues de enseñarle- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Misty le sonrío mientras que asentía.

Esto será divertido- dijo Misty sonriendo.

Si, y una vez que lo consigamos, iremos a la fase 2- dijo Rabat.

¿Y cual es esa?- dijo Misty con curiosidad.

Ya lo sabrás, ahora hay que poner manos a la obra- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

Bien- dijo Misty.

Dita se encontraba mirando al techo desde la cama que le habían asignado, recordó la escena con la pareja y sonrío.

"Así que el hombre y la mujer si pueden ser pareja, veo que el señor Rabat tenia razón, pero, ¿Habrá alguna esperanza para mí y Hibiki? ¿Qué es lo que harán los hombres y las mujeres para relacionarse antes de hacer "eso?""- penso Dita para sí mientras que se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que le había comentado Misty al respecto de las relaciones humanas.

¡Hey Dita!- dijo Misty entrando, Dita le miro y sonrío.

Misty, hola- dijo Dita, Misty se le acerco con calma.

Hey chica, ¿Qué tal té la estas pasando en este lugar?- dijo Misty.

Es interesante, jamás había visto un lugar así, me sorprende lo apegadas que son las personas- dijo Dita sonriendo, Misty le miro alegre.

Ya lo creo, Dita, ¿Dime tu has llegado a tener una cita?- dijo Misty con calma, Dita le miro extrañada.

¿Eh? Pues no, no he tenido citas, la verdad es que en Mejeru todas las chicas me creían estúpida y nunca me prestaron más atención que para burlarse de mí, aunque eso en realidad nunca me importo- dijo Dita sonriendo, Misty solo suspiro.

Oye, ¿Y a ti no te gustaría tener una cita con Hibiki?- dijo Misty, a Dita de pronto se le subieron los colores al rostro.

¿Co... como dices?- dijo Dita sonrojada, Misty sonrío con ternura mientras que le miraba.

No te hagas la sorda que no té queda, Dita, yo sé lo que se siente el estar enamorada de alguien- dijo Misty con molestia aparente.

Pe... pero, yo... este- dijo Dita balbuceando, Misty le miro comprensiva mientras que Dita jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Anda, cálmate amiga, sabes, es normal estar nerviosa- dijo Misty, Dita solo le miro y entonces sonrío con algo de tristeza.

Pues a decir verdad... si me gustaría tener una cita con él, pero... sé que él nunca me lo pediría, hace algunos días hable con Duero con respecto de las relaciones en Taraku y se que las citas no están entre ellos- dijo Dita con melancolía.

Amiga, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, además, no sé, podría pasar algo interesante- dijo Misty sonriendo.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Dita extrañada.

Son cosas mías, no te preocupes- dijo Misty sonriendo.

Hibiki se encontraba sentado en una silla que había en el balcón mirando la enorme ciudad, pese a la magnificencia del sitio, Hibiki aun se seguía acordando de que la pareja que había visto en el vestíbulo.

"¿Por qué cuando los vi llegue a pensar en como sería si Dita y yo estuviéramos en la misma situación?"- pensó Hibiki con cansancio mientras que suspiraba.

¿Y a este que le pasa?- dijo Bart mientras que miraba a Duero, él solo miraba a Hibiki con calma mientras que pensaba.

"Si lo que nos dijo Rabat es cierto, tal vez existe la posibilidad de que Hibiki y Dita puedan unirse, tal vez esa sea la respuesta a todos los problemas entre ambas razas, hum, creo que fue una gran idea la de Rabat de traernos aquí, aunque me gustaría que Parfet estuviera con nosotros"- pensó Duero mientras que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Mientras ellos estaban en sus cavilaciones, Rabat entro al cuarto sonriendo, los tres le miraron.

¡Hey chicos no es momento de estar flojeando vayan a dar una vuelta por la ciudad!- dijo Rabat mientras que los tres le miraron extrañados.

Pero no conocemos nada de aquí, capaz que si salimos nos perderemos- dijo Bart con calma, Rabat solo sonrío mientras que sacaba unos pequeños aparatos.

Je, eso no es problema, aquí tengo unos localizadores que les permitirán guiarse por ella, yo iré al puerto espacial a recibir a Meia y a Parfet que acaban de comunicarse con nosotros- dijo Rabat, en eso Duero le miro.

¿Parfet va a venir?- pregunto Duero con interés, Rabat le miro sonriendo.

Si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo, ya luego podrás dar una vuelta con ella- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Duero le miro mientras que asentía, Bart sonrío entonces.

No es mala idea viejo, Hibiki, ¿Por qué no llevas a Dita contigo?- dijo Bart sonriendo, Rabat asintió mientras que Hibiki solo les miro con sorpresa.

¿Por qué ella?- dijo Hibiki con sorpresa.

No creo que sea un problema niño, además, seria una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Hibiki le miro extrañado.

Bueno, no creo que halla problema si Misty y Bart van con nosotros ¿No es cierto?- dijo Hibiki pero Rabat solo le miro.

Je, no pensé que le tuvieras tanto miedo- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Bart se río por lo bajo mientras que Duero esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

¡Yo no le tengo miedo!- dijo Hibiki sonrojado.

Entonces demuéstramelo enano, sal con ella en una cita- dijo Rabat, Hibiki y Bart entonces le miraron con extrañeza.

¿Cita?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Hum, recuerdo que una vez Dita me comento sobre ello, pero no le entendí muy bien a que se refería- dijo Duero con calma.

¿Y que es eso?- dijo Bart.

Eh... es solo el hecho de que dos personas salgan juntas, es similar a una salida de amigos, solo que es entre aquellos que llevan una relación más profunda- dijo Rabat con calma "Si les digo la verdad capaz que ninguno de ellos acepta, bueno tal vez Duero si, pero Hibiki se negaría de antemano"

¿A que te refieres con relación profunda?- dijo Hibiki extrañado.

No me hagas caso, el caso es que si haces eso la harás muy feliz, anda enano no pierdes nada con hacerlo- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

No lo sé- dijo Hibiki.

Oye, si Rabat dice que solo es una salida no creo que haya ningún problema- dijo Bart con calma –Además, ustedes son los que mejor se tratan de entre todos nosotros, no creo que tenga nada de malo.

Bueno, si lo pones así- dijo Hibiki sonriendo levemente.

Pues esta echo, Hibiki, anda no pierdas el tiempo, dirígete a por ella enano- dijo Rabat sujetándole y sacándole del cuarto antes de que Hibiki pudiese siquiera protestar.

¡No seas bruto!- dijo Hibiki levantándose del suelo molesto –Ah, pues ya que, eh creo que este era el cuarto.

Hibiki toco la puerta y Misty le abrió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

¡Hey Hibiki! ¡Que onda!- dijo Misty sonriendo, Hibiki solo le miro extrañado.

Estas rara- dijo Hibiki mientras que pasaba al cuarto sin pedir permiso, Misty se hubiese enfadado en otro momento, pero si él planeaba hacer lo que Rabat pensaba, era mejor dejarle.

¡Hibiki!- dijo Dita mirándole con sorpresa, Hibiki se detuvo un momento, ella miraba por la ventana del cuarto, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le confería un aire onírico que la hacia ver muy atractiva, por lo que él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Eh, ah, este, oye, eh, mira... este... Rabat me dio esto para poder visitar la ciudad- dijo Hibiki con pena mientras que le mostraba a Dita el localizador –Este, yo me preguntaba eh... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- dijo Hibiki con pena, Dita le miro con una clara sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Eh? ¡Ah digo si!- dijo Dita emocionada, Misty sonrío al mismo tiempo.

A vaya, pues eh... ¿Qué esperas? Apúrate que no pienso esperar todo el día- dijo Hibiki sonrojado mientras que se dirigía a la salida.

Je, es muy delicado para esto- dijo Misty mirándole con burla.

¡Espérame!- dijo Dita saliendo tras él, pero Misty no pudo evitar ver con dicha que Dita estaba bastante feliz de poder estar con él a solas, en eso escucho la voz de Rabat en la puerta.

Bien, veo que si se atrevió a pedirle que saliera con ella- dijo Rabat sonriendo mientras que Misty se le acercaba.

Si, ¿Y ahora que? No quiero que vaya a pasarles algo, bien sabes que Hibiki tiene la misma sutileza que un perro rabioso y podría echar a perder todo- dijo Misty con calma.

No hay problema, le eh explicado nuestro plan a Duero y a Bart, por lo que ambos aceptaron ayudarnos, bueno, ahora es tú deber seguirlos, no te preocupes, será fácil, el localizador te permitir encontrarlos con facilidad chica, Bart te acompañara- dijo Rabat sonriendo, pero Misty solo le miro.

¿Y desde cuando me volví tú espía? Vaya, bueno esta bien, acepto, pero ¿Qué si hay algún problema? No creo que Bart pueda servir para algo- dijo Misty con duda.

Je, no problem Girl, he llamado a otro viejo amigo, su nombre clave es Phillipe Batist, él los vigilara, pero no lo verán, solo actuara si se meten en lío- dijo Rabat.

¿Phillipe? Vaya, un francés, bueno, en dado caso, ¡Hey cabeza de Huevo! ¡Muévete!- dijo Misty sonriendo.

¡No me digas así loca!- dijo Bart enfadado mientras que le seguía.

Je, esto será interesante- dijo Duero sonriendo levemente.

Bien, amigo, vamos a recibir a Meia y a las chicas que viene con ella- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Duero le miro con calma –Además, quien quita y Parfet también se interese por la relación de hombres y mujeres, ¿Eso té beneficiaria no?- dijo Rabat con malicia, pero Duero solo tosió levemente mientras que ocultaba un leve sonrojo.

Vamonos ya, no quiero que lleguen antes que nosotros- dijo Duero apenado.

Je, pues vamos viejo- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

Continuara.

Nota. Me tarde mucho para que el capitulo fuese corto, disculpen, es solo que no había tenido nada de inspiración, pero gracias a poder ver que por fin se empieza a atrever más gente a escribir fics de Vandread me ha inspirado para continuarlo, sin importar lo que pase.

LR-CHAN: Bien, por fin actualice, espero que te halla agradado el capitulo, por cierto, por si lo notaras, por fin han empezado a poner fics en español de este anime tan grandioso, espero los leas, suerte.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que no te he decepcionado, espero seguir en tu gusto.

Beautifly92: Gracias por el review, espero que continúes leyendo el fic.

Ezequielhl: Gracias por la critica constructiva, si, yo también había pensado editar los primeros capítulos, pero por ahora es virtualmente imposible, ya que no poseo tiempo suficiente, aun así te agradezco mucho que te agrade mi estilo descriptivo. Gracias.

Tsuki0289 :Gracias por el review.

Samantha / Dita Liebely: Gracias por el review, es bueno que te guste mi narrativa, oye, ya empezaron a poner fics de Vandread diversos autores, ahora si vas a tener fics de esta serie, espero que los leas, suerte.

Lady Neomi: Gracias por el review, por cierto, al fin mi fic ya no es el único en español, eso es bueno ya que quiere decir que por fin esta sección se expandirá, suerte.

Raven-BlackStar46: Gracias por el review

SangoMegumi: Gracias por el review, al fin lo continuo, espero te agrade.

Zeratul: Gracias por el review y la critica.

Zaeta Ketchum: Je, disculpa el haberte spoleado el anime, espero que te siga gustando el fic.

-ivekag- Je, ya lo continúe, disculpa, al menos este fic que viene desde el 2003 ya esta en proceso de actualización, gracias por el review.

Sumi Lys: Gracias por el review, y felicidades por ser la que escribió el tercer fic de Vandread en español, gracias por decir que mi fic era bueno, yo nunca lo pense así, ya he leído los tuyos y me parecieron muy buenos, es más, me atrevo a decir que tu en menos palabras escribes mejor que yo, por eso no puedo evitar admirarte, suerte con tus fics y espero que este capitulo te guste.

3-CiNdY-3: Gracias por el review, espero que tu también puedas escribir uno, suerte.

Danidetao: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, ya lo continúe, suerte.

Kgley: Gracias por el comentario.

Carlos20dgm: Gracias por el review, al igual que tu, espero que esta sección mejore mas, suerte.

Sebastian: Gracias por el review, como vez, el plan de Rabat vendrá por partes, suerte.

Julian manes: Gracias por el review, y por lo de pionero, no me siento así, pero aun así me halaga que tu me lo digas, siendo que tus fics me inspiraron a hacer este fic exactamente, espero que te siga agradando.

Y un agradecimiento especial a FearTheFluff que escribió el segundo Fanfic de Vandread, te deseo suerte.


	7. NOTA

Nota:

Disculpen el retraso con él capitulo 7 de este fic, ya lo estoy haciendo y planeo tenerlo en aproximadamente una semana más, esta nota es solo para decir algo, ¡HELP ME! ¡Estoy bloqueado y no sé como continuar! ¡Please let me one idea!

Ya en serio, estoy bloqueado, por lo que para volverme a inspirar me he tenido que poner un maratón de todos los capítulos de Vandread, de ambas temporadas y los mangas, pero aun así, quisiera ver si alguien me puede echar la mano con alguna propuesta o idea para el fic, por que no sé como continuar, toda ayuda la agradeceré para así poder continuar el fic.

Por favor, ayúdenme con ideas.

Gabe Logan.


	8. CAPITULO 7

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 7: una cita peculiar.

Hibiki solo contuvo la respiración asombrado, mientras que Dita solo miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa... y es que apenas al salir del hotel caminaron a un parque que estaba justo al lado, y eso no era lo que los tenía así de sorprendidos, sino más bien la enorme cantidad de parejas que había en él, algunas de ellas se besaban con una gran intensidad.

Hibiki estaba anonadado, mientras que Dita recordaba ya haber visto besos, pero nunca tan intensos, aparte de parecer que se metían mano por todos lados.

¡Por dios, parece como si se estuvieran devorando!- dijo Hibiki asombrado.

S.. Sí, ¿Es raro verdad?- dijo Dita con una sonrisa algo forzada.

¡Hey jovencitos! ¡Que hacen allí parados como estatuas!- dijo un viejo avanzando hacía ellos, Hibiki y Dita le miraron con extrañeza, el viejo llevaba un carrito con helados y les miraba sonriendo.

¡Hola!- dijo Dita sonriéndole al viejo.

Ah, hola- dijo Hibiki, el viejo les miraba con calma.

Vaya joven, veo que tu y tu novia no se encuentran en ambiente, bueno, je, siempre es bueno ver a las parejas inocentes y no a toda esta bola de calenturientos que inundan el parque- dijo el viejo riendo.

¿Novia? Que raro, ¿Por qué todo mundo repetirá esa palabra? Dijo Hibiki extrañado, el Viejo le miro con extrañeza, pero le resto importancia.

He, disculpe... He, es que somos nuevos por aquí, así que queríamos saber de algunos lugares interesantes que visitar- dijo Dita apenada, el viejo le sonrío con calma.

Bueno pequeña, en vista de que el parque esta ocupado, por que no se dirigen a la plaza "ZARES" verán que es un sitio muy agradable- dijo el viejo sonriéndoles.

¿Y para donde esta la plaza?- pregunto Hibiki con calma, el viejo solo tomo un papel e hizo un pequeño croquis.

Je, les daré esto, es que con tanta pareja aquí pues... je, me da una excelente venta- dijo el viejo mientras que los dos se iban.

Gracias señor, que le vaya bien- dijo Hibiki sonriendo.

¡Hasta luego!- dijo Dita mientras que ambos se iban, el viejo sonrío mientras que empezaba a vender de nueva cuenta.

Hibiki y Dita caminaban algo incómodos y es que después de la escena que vieron no podían evitar imaginarse a ellos en una situación similar... lo que los tenía aterrorizados.

"¿Por qué no podré evitar seguir pensando en ello? Si es cierto que ella me hace sentir extraño, pero a ese grado, ¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa?"- pensaba Hibiki mientras que miraba al cielo, Dita le miro levemente sonrojada.

"Hibiki... ¿Qué se sentirá un beso tuyo?"- pensó Dita mirándole.

Creo que aquí es- dijo Hibiki con algo de sorpresa mientras que miraba el lugar, Dita salió de su ensoñacion con sorpresa.

Y no era para menos, la plaza era enorme... y por lo que se veía había un festival, ya que había muchos negocios callejeros, música, en algunas partes habían bailes... y una gran cantidad de parejas celebrando.

Vaya... es extraño- dijo Hibiki mirando el festival mientras que él y Dita se acercaban a la plaza.

Sí... aunque parece agradable- dijo Dita sonriendo.

En una esquina... Bart y Misty les observaban.

Je, je, que bueno que Rabat nos dio la información sobre el festival de la fundación del planeta- dijo Misty sonriendo.

Vaya, él único festival así de festivo que había visto fue la fiesta de Navidad que hicieron las mujeres en el Nirvana, pero este lo supera con creces- dijo Bart asombrado, Misty sonrío.

Oye, tengo una idea, mira esto- dijo Misty señalando un letrero, Bart solo miro el letrero extrañado.

"Gran concurso, elijan al Rey y a la reina del festival de la fundación de Nueva Tierra, la mejor pareja que se inscriba se ganara un pase gratis para _Lumier's_ el más elegante restaurante de toda la ciudad ¡Inscríbanse ahora!"

¿Un concurso? Nunca había visto algo así- dijo Bart con extrañeza, mientras que Misty solo le miro con molestia.

Sabes, ustedes los Taraks si que son aburridos, que bueno que yo no soy una de ustedes- dijo Misty, Bart solo bufo molesto.

Lo lamento doña "entretenida" pero así somos- dijo Bart con sarcasmo, Misty solo le sonrío con el mismo sarcasmo y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Hibiki y Dita.

Bueno, no importa, creo tener una idea de que debemos de hacer- dijo Misty mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozaba en su rostro.

¿Qué planeas?- dijo Bart sonriendo.

Tu sígueme nada más y veras que te agradara- dijo Misty mientras que se retiraba sonriendo, Bart solo le miro extrañado.

En el puerto espacial, BC, Duero y Rabat miraban como el Dread de Meia aterrizaba junto con la nave de Gascogne.

Bien, vamos a recibirlas muchacho- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Duero asintió junto con BC mientras que se dirigían a los hangares.

Ya en los hangares, Meia, Gascogne y Parfet bajaron de sus respectivas naves, Duero sonrío mientras que miraba a las tres mujeres.

¡Hey bienvenidas chicas!- dijo Rabat mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaban.

¡Hey Duero!- dijo Parfet sonriendo, Duero asintió con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Meia extrañada.

Les permití darse un paseo por la ciudad- dijo BC con calma.

Veo que te has relajado, bueno, a fin de cuentas no estamos en guerra como para estar alertas- dijo Gascogne sonriendo.

Aunque aun no sabemos nada de aquellos que nos atacaron- dijo BC con calma.

Bueno, no creo que nos debamos preocupar, nosotras no tuvimos ningún contratiempo en llegar aquí- dijo Gascogne con calma.

Aun así, estoy algo preocupada, nuestros Dreads ni siquiera le pudieron hacer nada- dijo Meia pensativa.

Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso después, por lo mientras, será mejor que vengan con nosotros al hotel, allí podremos hablar con más calma- dijo Rabat sonriendo, Meia solo le miro fijamente.

Espero que no les estés enseñando algo malo a Hibiki y los demás- dijo Meia con seriedad, Rabat solo sonrío.

Vamos muchacha, no te preocupes, hablas como si no me conocieras- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

Es por que te conozco por lo que me preocupo- dijo Meia seriamente.

¿Y como va todo eh Duero?- dijo Parfet mientras que caminaban.

Bien, eso creo- dijo Duero con seriedad, aunque miraba a Parfet de reojo, cosa que ella noto.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Parfet extrañada, Duero al verse descubierto solo volteo la mirada levemente sonrojado.

No... no es nada- dijo Duero mirando a otro lado, aunque Parfet solo le miro extrañada.

Sabes, estas raro- dijo Parfet, Rabat solo sonrío al verlos.

"Je, esto va mejor de lo que esperaba, y si esta pasando lo que creo, je, Hibiki va a tener muchos líos"- pensó Rabat mientras que se daba el gusto de mostrar una discreta pero decidida sonrisa.

De vuelta en el festival.

¡Yeah, yeah! ¡Vamoes hermanos, festejemos como lo hacían en el Mardi Grass y el Festival de Río de Janeiro!- dijo un hombre desde una plataforma, en toda la plaza se podía admirar un gran desfile y muchas personas bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

Hibiki y Dita solo miraban con asombro la enorme conmogleracion de personas, todas bailando, disfrutando y haciendo muchas cosas bastante pasadas de tono.

Esto... esto si que es extraño- dijo Hibiki algo asustado, Dita solo se le pegó un poco, pero en eso ambos sintieron unas manos sobre sus hombros que los hicieron pegar un brinco asustados, más vieron como un grupo de mujeres les miraban sonriendo.

Hey baby´s, por que tan apagados, este festival es el mejor de todo el planeta- dijo una voluptuosa mujer de apariencia latina... la cual iba bastante ligera de ropas-

Si, oye, ¿Y ya viste como van vestidos? Dios, si que están pasados de moda- dijo otra, esta era rubia de ojos azules... y le hacía bastante competencia a su compañera.

Eh, disculpe, ¿De qué habla?- dijo Dita avergonzada, pero ambas solo sonrieron.

¡Hey Andy, necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijo la latina sonriendo, de entre el tumulto apareció un hombre con rasgos bastante afeminados (imagínense a Hanagata de Saber Marionette).

¿Qué pasa mis niñas?- dijo Andy de una manera tan afeminada que Hibiki solo se alejo levemente.

¿Podrías ayudarles con sus ropas?- dijo la rubia sonriendo, más Dita solo le miro extrañada.

¿Nuestras ropas? ¿Qué tienen de malo?- dijo Dita extrañada, pero Andy solo le miro analizándola.

Hay si, tienen razón, con esas fachas van a hacer que el festival se vea mal, lo bueno es que siempre estoy preparado, ¡Jimmy, Terry!- grito Andy mientras que cargando una especie de caseta aparecieron 2 fortachones... igual de afeminados que Andy –Ya veras niña, te vamos a dejar divina- dijo Andy mientras que Terry y Jimmy la sujetaban y la metían a la caseta.

¡Dita!- dijo Hibiki asombrado, pero la rubia solo le sujeto sonriendo.

Tranquilo nene, tan solo la pondrán más atractiva para que puedan tener suerte esta noche- dijo la rubia con sensualidad.

Je, si mi nene, y espero que no seas el único- dijo la latina sonriendo, Hibiki solo se sonrojo y más al ver como mientras que se reía, sus senos se movían de un lado a otro.

Eh... Hibiki- dijo Dita de pronto, Hibiki solo volteó a verle para preguntarle si estaba bien... pero no pudo hablar al verla.

Dita llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, bastante ajustado, un top negro y una chaqueta corta también de cuero (imaginen el traje oculto de Claire de Resident Evil 2), todo el traje le hacía resaltar su bien formado cuerpo... lo que provoco que Hibiki empezara a sentir de nuevo aquellos calores que había sentido antes en la cápsula.

¿Te gusta?- dijo Dita algo avergonzada, más Hibiki seguía sin poder articular palabra.

¡Wow niña! ¡Te vez muy bien así! ¡Andy te luciste!- dijo la latina sonriendo.

¡Si, mira que ya dejaste lelo al chaval!- dijo la rubia riéndose.

Y eso que aun no termino, ¡Terry, Jimmy ahora va él!- dijo Andy sonriendo mientras que los dos fortachones agarraban a Hibiki y lo metían a la caseta.

¡Hey déjenme!- dijo Hibiki ante la mirada de pena de las chicas.

Unos momentos después...

¡Ya esta listo mis niñas!- dijo Andy sonriendo.

Vaya Andy, se ve que te gusta el retro- dijo la latina sonriendo.

Y es que Hibiki había acabado vestido muy al estilo de los chicos malos de las películas setenteras, o sea, camisa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul y botines vaqueros de color café, Hibiki solo les miraba sonrojado.

Aun así, se ve sexi el niño- dijo la rubia, Dita solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Y que tal?- dijo Hibiki, Dita solo le sonrío.

¡Increíble, té vez increíble, Dita esta asombrada!- dijo Dita emocionada, pero Hibiki solo sonrío, más al notar que volvía a su actitud infantil sin darse cuenta.

Bueno chicos, ya que ya están en onda, ¡Hay que disfrutar de la fiesta!- dijo la latina sonriendo, más de pronto pareció recordar algo –Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado, Yo soy Diana Sandoval.

A mí puedes llamarme Melissa- dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

He, ah, ¡Yo soy Dita Liebely!- dijo Dita apenada.

Hibiki Tokai- dijo Hibiki con indiferencia.

¡Hay, pero que lindo nombre tienes nene! Se ve que té queda bien- dijo Andy sonriéndole, Hibiki solo le miro con temor mientras que se alejaba de él.

No le tengas miedo chico, esta algo tocado pero no es peligroso- dijo Diana sonriendo, Andy solo le hizo un puchero.

¿Y piensan entrar al concurso?- dijo Melissa sonriéndoles.

¿Concurso?- dijo Dita extrañada.

Si, el de la mejor pareja de él festival, yo creo que tendrían bastantes probabilidades de ganar con lo lindos que se ven juntos- dijo Melissa sonriéndoles, ambos se sonrojaron entonces.

He no, no creo, nosotros ni siquiera somos de aquí- dijo Hibiki.

¡Por eso no hay problema niño! ¡Solo déjamelo a mí!- dijo Diana sonriendo mientras que se alejaba de ellos.

En una esquina.

Gracias por el favor chicos- dijo Misty sonriendo.

No hay problema, a nosotros nos encanta ayudar- dijo Terry sonriéndole a ella y a Bart.

Aun no sé que planeas haciendo que ellos entren a ese concurso- dijo Bart extrañado.

Ya veras cabeza de bombilla, por cierto, ¿Podrían hacernos otro favor?- dijo Misty sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Terry sonriéndoles.

¿Podrían conseguirnos alguna ropa más acorde con el festival? Es que creo que estamos fuera de lugar con estas ropas- dijo Misty sonriendo apenada.

Por eso no hay problema, ¡Jimmy!- dijo Terry sonriendo, Jimmy apareció a su lado.

Si nene- dijo Jimmy con voz afeminada.

Vamos, hay que conseguirles algo de ropa Ad oc a esta parejita- dijo Terry sonriendo.

¡Un momento! ¡Aquí la bombilla andante y yo no somos pareja!- dijo Misty molesta.

Ja, que más quisieras niña- dijo Bart molesto.

Ash, ya dejen sus pleitos de pareja para después, ¡Vamos a dejarlos divinos! ¡Vengan conmigo!- dijo Terry sonriendo, Misty y Bart solo se miraron fijamente y voltearon el rostro en direcciones opuestas mientras que le seguían.

Con Hibiki y Dita.

¿Qué es lo que estará planeando tu amiga?- dijo Hibiki extrañado. Melissa solo sonrío.

Ya verán chicos, no se preocupen les gustara- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Hibiki, Hibiki- dijo Dita de pronto.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hibiki con calma, aunque levemente sonrojado.

Sabes, esta gente es rara, pero me agradan, parecen divertirse mucho aquí- dijo Dita sonriéndole, Hibiki solo se sonrojo mientras que volteaba el rostro.

¿En serio? Pues yo creo que están locos, más por como se comportan tantos hombres y mujeres, míralos, brincan juntos y se zangolotean como si les estuviera dando un ataque- dijo Hibiki mientras que miraba a las personas bailar, Dita solo se río levemente, pero en eso unas voces desconocidas le llamaron la atención.

Vaya... hic... vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo un hombre obeso claramente borracho.

Pero mira... hic... que nena tan buena- dijo otro a su lado, Dita solo les miro algo asustada, Hibiki y Melissa voltearon a verles.

¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Ahuecando él ala!- dijo Melissa mirándoles molesta.

Je... hic... mira Carl, trajo a su hermanita- dijo el gordo riéndose.

Si Lenny, Je... hic... hey nena, ¿No quisieras pasar una gran noche conmigo?- dijo Carl sonriendo de manera estúpida mientras que miraba a Dita, ella solo retrocedió, pero Hibiki se puso enfrente de ella y miro a Carl molesto.

¿Qué te traes con Dita calvo?- dijo Hibiki molesto, Carl solo le miro frunciendo el ceño.

Hey Lebby... hic... hay un enano parado enfrente de mí... hic... ¿Qué hago?- dijo Carl burlonamente.

Pues ya sabes- dijo Lenny burlonamente, Carl solo sonrío y antes de que lo notaran le soltó a Hibiki un puñetazo con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo.

¡Hibiki!- dijo Dita asustada al verlo caer al piso.

Auch, ese calvo pega duro- dijo Hibiki sobándose la mejilla.

¡Óyeme, no por que estés mas grande que él le vas a andar pegando!- dijo Melissa molesta.

Je... hic... ¿Y que vas a hacer gatita?- dijo Carl mientras que él y Lenny se reían.

¡Pues esto!- dijo Melissa soltándole una patada en la zona blanda de todos los hombres, Carl solo se puso morado y calló al suelo mientras que se retorcía de dolor en el piso, Hibiki, Dita y Lenny solo le miraron asombrados mientras que Melissa sonreía con complacencia -¡Y que esto te sirva como lección abusivo!

¡Cuidado!- dijo Dita de pronto, Melissa solo volteó sorprendida, pero Lenny se le fue encima.

¡Ya veras zorra! ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi amigo y se queda tan tranquila!- dijo Lenny, Melissa solo se cubrió con los brazos, pero el golpe nunca llego, ya que pudo ver como Lenny caía al piso y justo al lado de el se encontraba un hombre que lo miraba de forma despectiva.

No es esa manera de tratar a las personas, lárgate de aquí borracho y llévate a esa basura contigo- dijo el hombre, Dita solo le miro sorprendida, era un hombre joven tan alto como Duero o Rabat, su piel era blanca y sus rasgos finos, además de que se notaba en buena forma.

Si... si señor- dijo Lenny mientras que levantaba a Carl y salían huyendo de allí. El hombre solo se inclino a donde estaban Dita y Hibiki mirándole con asombro.

¿Están bien?- dijo el hombre, Dita asintió algo sonrojada, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Hibiki.

"¿Por qué se puso roja?"- Pensó Hibiki molesto –Si, si lo estamos –dijo Hibiki de manera seca, el hombre solo sonrío.

Hey, gracias por la manita, je, me descuide- dijo Melissa sonriendo, en eso se acercaron Andy y Diana.

¿Hey que paso?- dijo Andy.

Solo un par de brutos que quisieron molestarnos, pero mira que aquí el galán de acá nos ayudo- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Vaya, ¿Y como te llamas guapo?- dijo Diana sonriendo.

Phillipe, Phillipe Batist, es un placer señoritas- dijo Phillipe cortésmente, Diana y Melissa solo suspiraron al verle, mientras que Dita le miro fijamente y Hibiki frunció el ceño.

"¿Pero que se cree ese tipo?"- pensó Hibiki molesto.

Continuara...

Si, por fin subo el capitulo, es más, ya estaba hecho, pero todos me dejaron tan buenas ideas que decidí rehacerlo desde cero, si, con tantas buenas ideas que me dieron, me han dado inspiración para meter mas cosas en esta historia, más ahora que agregue a Meia, Parfet y Gascogne, además se me ocurrió hacer algo de comedia entre Misty y Bart. Ahora contestare reviews.

-ivekag-: gracias por tu review.

IR-CHAN: Lo mismo, muchas gracias.

Ezequielhl: Gracias por tus criticas y por tu idea de esclarecer quienes fueron los que los atacaron al principio, je, pienso meterle un toque de acción al fic, pero eso es una sorpresa, además, la idea del Table Dance me parece interesante, aunque no la usare con Hibiki, sino que lo haré con ¿Bart o Duero, igual lo del Mardi Grass

L'Fleur Noir: Gracias por tu apoyo, y por las ideas, espero que no te decepcione este capitulo.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Dani de tao: Gracias por el review.

Julian manes: Gracias por el review.

Katsumi00: Gracias por el review.

Gaby-2: Gracias por el review y por las ideas.

We love roy: gracias por el review.

Milagros: gracias por el review.

Beautifly92: Gracias por el review, espero te agrade como esta quedando, gracias por la idea del humor negro.

Luna: gracias por las ideas, las pondré en uso.

Crazy: gracias por las ideas, como verás, ya empece a ponerle a Hibiki un rival, ¿O no lo será? Solo espera y veras.

Tsu Asakura: Gracias por el review y el apoyo.

Y por supuesto, gracias a todos por leer el fic, ya que me han dado la inspiración para seguirle... siempre y cuando no me lo cancelen en la pagina o no se me descomponga la maquina.


	9. Chapter 9

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 8: celos.

El festival se encontraba en su apogeo, las personas disfrutaban unos con otros... más había alguien que no parecía estar muy alegre.

Oye chico, te veo muy apagado, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Andy mientras que Hibiki solo fruncía el ceño.

No es algo que te importe- dijo Hibiki molesto, Pilliphe se volteo a verle mientras que emitía una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, pero no te pongas furico, ash, mira que si sigues así vas a enfriar el ambiente- dijo Andy molesto, Hibiki solo bufo mientras que se acercaba a Dita, quien platicaba amistosamente con Diana y Melissa.

Wow, si que tienen un festival muy bonito aquí- dijo Dita sonriendo mientras que miraba asombrada el festival –Ni siquiera en Mejer tenemos fiestas tan activas.

Je, y mira que no has visto las orgifiestas que luego se hacen- dijo Melissa con una risa picaresca, Dita le miro extrañada.

¿Orgifiesta?- dijo Dita.

Olvídalo chamaca, aun estas muy chica para saberlo- dijo Diana sonriendo –Por cierto, dentro de unos momentos comienza el concurso, ¿Qué quieren hacer por lo mientras?- dijo Diana.

Hum, ¿Habrá un lugar donde comer?- dijo Hibiki de pronto.

Si es cierto, creo que no hemos comido nada desde esta mañana- dijo Dita sonriendo apenada.

Bueno, si desean comer, hay algunos restaurantes por esta zona, de que clase de comida desean probar- dijo Pilliphe con una sonrisa.

¡Mexicana!- dijo Diana rápidamente.

Si, es cierto, ya tengo un buen rato sin comerla- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Pero, yo estoy ha dieta- dijo Andy, Diana solo bufo mientras que Hibiki y Dita les miraban extrañados.

He, disculpen mi ignorancia pero, eh, ¿A qué se refieren con mexicana?- dijo Hibiki extrañado.

¿No conoces la comida mexicana? Pues de lo que te has perdido niño- dijo Diana mientras que negaba con la cabeza –Bueno, esta decidido mexicana será- dijo Diana con superioridad mientras que Hibiki y Dita solo se miraban.

Mientras tanto.

¡Guau! ¡Si que saben lucirse chicos!- dijo Misty mientras que miraba el traje que le habían dado Jimmy y Terry, el cual consistía en una minifalda de mezclilla azul, un top blanco, chamarra de mezclilla azul también y botas vaqueras de color café.

Je, que bueno que te agrade chica, no por nada nosotros poseemos uno de los mejores almacenes juveniles de toda la ciudad- dijo Jimmy sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Bart mientras que se les acercaba.

Bah, mientras que estés presentable todo estará... bien- dijo Misty volteando a verlo, mas se quedo asombrada al verle, y es que Bart llevaba una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas mostrando unos brazos que se notaban en forma, bueno, después de todo había recibido entrenamiento militar, además de que llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro algo ajustado y unas botas italianas negras también.

Hey, comunicaciones llamando a Misty, ¿Me captas?- dijo Bart mientras que le miraba extrañado.

¿He? ¡Ah! Este... si estas presentable, aunque creo que solo té falto el sombrero, eh vaquero- dijo Misty algo apenada, Bart solo sonrío con suficiencia mientras que inflaba su pecho –Pero no por eso dejas de ser una bombilla andante- dijo Misty sonriéndole, Bart frunció el ceño.

Bah, me tienes envidia- dijo Bart molesto, Misty solo se río levemente.

Ya no te sulfures bombilla y vámonos que debemos de ver como les va a Hibiki y a Dita- dijo Misty empezando a caminar, Bart solo le gruño, pero Misty de pronto volteo sonriéndole –Aunque debo admitir... que si te ves bien- dijo Misty sonriendo, Bart solo le miro extrañado.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Bart con rareza, Terry solo sonrío mientras que le sujetaba el hombro.

Anda niño, no trates de entenderla, las mujeres son muy confusas hasta para mí- dijo Terry, Bart solo asintió y comenzó a caminar.

En el hotel.

Jamás creí vivir para ver algo como eso- dijo Meia con los ojos bastante abiertos.

Lo mismo digo- dijeron Parfet y Duero al mismo tiempo... y es que a Rabat se le ocurrió pasearlos por el parque donde Dita y Hibiki estuvieron antes.

Parecía que se estaban devorando mutuamente- dijo BC mientras que se sentaba con algo de estremecimiento, Rabat solo sonrío mientras que Miguel les miraba extrañado.

Por sus caras pareciera que es la primera vez que ven a las parejas haciendo sus "cositas"- dijo Miguel mientras que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Pues aunque no lo creas, así es viejo- dijo Rabat riendo mientras que Miguel le miraba extrañado, pero decidió no darle mas importancia.

Bueno... eh, creo que debemos de volver a lo que estabamos discutiendo- dijo Meia aun algo sonrojada –¿Tienen alguna idea de quien nos ataco?- dijo Meia.

Bueno, según la descripción que nos diste... parecen ser los Brood- dijo Miguel mientras que le daba otra bocanada a su cigarro, los demás le miraron extrañados.

¿Brood?- dijo BC extrañado.

¿Y esos quienes son?- dijo Rabat con interés.

Los Brood son una raza que nos ataco cuando fundamos el planeta, son muy agresivos y sus naves son prácticamente invulnerables a cualquier clase de daño causado por armas láser y de energía- dijo Miguel mientras que fumaba.

¿Son invulnerables a los lásers y a las armas de energía? Bueno, eso explica él por que no pudimos dañarlos antes- dijo Meia pensativa.

¿Entonces como los repelieron?- dijo Parfet extrañada.

Si, si dicen que las armas láser y las energéticas no los dañan, ¿Entonces como los repelieron?- dijo Duero, Miguel solo sonrío.

Hey, dije que el láser y la energía no servían, pero jamas hable de los proyectiles- dijo Miguel sonriendo.

¿Proyectiles?- dijeron Meia y BC al unísono.

Misiles, balas, cosas como esas, claro que requeríamos que al menos diez o doce dieran en el blanco al menos, fue difícil y de vez en cuando aparecen para atacarnos, pero hasta el momento hemos sabido como repelerlos lo suficiente- dijo Miguel sonriendo.

Interesante- dijo Duero sonriendo.

Si, me imagino que los atacaron por que pasaron cerca de su territorio, pero no se preocupen, no nos atacaran mientras que tengamos bien vigilada la zona- dijo Miguel mientras que apagaba su cigarrillo.

Vaya, pero aun así, esa raza podría ser problemática- dijo Meia pensativa, Miguel solo sonrío.

Lo sabemos, pero aun así, no nos queda otra opción más que vivir la vida con normalidad, no tiene caso que nos la vivamos preocupados por un ataque que tal vez nunca ocurra- dijo Miguel con calma.

Quisiera ver todos los datos que tengan sobre los Brood- dijo Meia.

Y los veras, ya encargue a mis hombres que los reúnan todos en una base de datos para que les sea más fácil analizarlos, pero no creo que estén listos sino hasta mañana- dijo Miguel mientras que se sujetaba el mentón.

¿Por qué hasta mañana?- pregunto Gascogne extrañada.

Por el Festival, a nadie le gusta ponerse a trabajar en el Aniversario de la fundación del planeta, y mira que fue difícil convencer a mis hombres de que lo hicieran... ya bastante tengo con soportar los sindicatos- dijo Miguel suspirando.

¿Festival? Hum, eso se escucha divertido- dijo Gascogne sonriendo.

¡Sí que lo parece! ¿Podemos ir a verlo BC?- pregunto Parfet con algo de emoción, BC solo asintió sonriendo.

Bueno, pues creo que primero deben instalarse en sus habitaciones, encargare a alguien que los lleve- dijo Miguel sonriendo, Rabat solo sonrío.

Je, hey Meia, ¿Quisieras ir a donde están reuniendo los datos? De todos modos sé que no te agradan las fiestas- dijo Rabat con calma.

Si, eso seria bueno- dijo Meia con calma.

¿No le gustan las fiestas? Vaya tan joven y tan amargada, bueno que se le va hacer, anda sígueme, te llevare a la base- dijo Miguel molesto.

Bien- dijo Meia mientras que salía tras Miguel, Gascogne solo suspiro.

Esa Meia, no cambia- dijo Gascogne, BC sonrío.

Al menos la vi un poco interesada.- dijo BC sonriendo.

Bueno, pero antes de irnos al festival, vamos de compras, que la verdad, con esas ropas que llevan ustedes van a ser el hazmerreír de todo el planeta- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

¿Qué tienen de malo nuestras ropas?- dijo Parfet extrañada.

Las tuyas no mucho, pero los demás, bueno, hay que admitirlo, se ven ridículos- dijo Rabat mientras que se reía –Bien, aprovechemos de que soy el hombre de crédito ilimitado.

En el festival.

Bueno, lastima que el mesón de Juan estuviera lleno, pero al menos las pizzas son sabrosas- dijo Melissa mientras que tomaba un trozo.

Vaya... es sabrosa- dijo Hibiki mientras que la probaba. Dita asintió sonriendo.

¡Wow, están deliciosas!- dijo Dita sonriendo.

Y díganme chicos, ¿Están disfrutando del festival?- pregunto Pierre sonriendo, provocando que las chicas, y Andy, se sonrojaran.

"¿Y ahora a estos que les pasa? ¿Y por que Dita se ha sonrojado?"- penso Hibiki molesto.

Si, es muy entretenido- dijo Diana mientras que prefería concentrar su atención en su pizza.

Oye, ¿Y a que te dedicas guapo?- dijo Melissa sonriendo, Pierre solo sonrío algo apenado.

Soy piloto de Valkirye, teniente del 4 escuadrón- dijo Pierre.

¡Vaya, los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja!- dijo Diana con sorpresa, Dita y Hibiki solo se miraron extrañados mientras que Pierre solo sonreía poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

Vaya, aun me apena mucho que al capitán Miguel se le allá ocurrido ese nombre para el escuadrón- dijo Pierre apenado.

¿Piratas del Sombrero de Paja?- dijo Hibiki extrañado.

Lo que ocurre es que el capitán Miguel... y varios miembros de la tripulación les encanta un viejo anime llamado One Piece, así que... en honor a él se les ocurrió ponerle así al escuadrón... aunque lo que si me apena es que hallan decidido usar la insignia de esa animación- dijo Pierre mientras que sacaba su cartera y les mostraba que en ella estaba grabada una Jolly Roger que llevaba puesto un sombreo de paja (para que se den una idea, es la misma insignia de Luffy D. Monkey)

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Dita extrañada mientras que señalaba la imagen.

¿Esto? Es la Jolly Roger, la insignia de todo pirata que se precie de serlo- dijo Andy sonriendo -¿Qué acaso no la conocían?

Pues a decir verdad no- dijo Hibiki con calma.

Bueno, no creo que sea un buen momento para explicarles toda la historia de la piratería- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Si, tiene mucha razón mon cheere, bueno, ahora yo les haré la misma pregunta a ustedes mis bellas madmouselles, ¿A que se dedican ustedes?- dijo Pierre esbozando de nuevo su sonrisa provocando el consiguiente sonrojo general y la mirada de enfado en Hibiki.

Bueno, yo soy ingeniera en comunicaciones del Cuarto escuadrón de Destructores- dijo Diana sonriendo con algo de pena.

Yo soy periodista del diario la luz de Nueva Tierra- dijo Melissa con orgullo.

¡Yo soy el mejor modisto de toda la ciudad!- dijo Andy emocionado.

Ah, ya veo, ¿Y que me dices tu jovencita?- dijo Pierre sonriendo, Dita se sonrojo entonces, pero antes de contestar, Hibiki contesto por ella.

Somos pilotos del Nirvana- dijo Hibiki molesto, Dita le miro extrañada, más Hibiki solo se cruzo de brazos y siguió comiendo su pizza con algo de molestia, ante la mirada divertida de Diana.

En una esquina.

Hum, creo que tenemos un gran problema aquí- dijo Misty mientras que fruncía el ceño.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Bart con extrañeza.

¿Qué no lo vez? ¡El tipo es un galán completo! Atento, amable y muy guapo por cierto- dijo Misty con algo de entonación, Bart solo frunció el ceño mientras que le miraba.

Pues a mí no me parece la gran cosa- dijo Bart con molestia, Misty le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Celoso amigo? Bueno, es comprensible, comparados con él, ustedes, exceptuando a Duero, parecen un par de cavernícolas- dijo Misty con malicia, Bart solo le miro con enfado y volteo la mirada.

Bien, si somos tan bárbaros tal vez no deberíamos estar cerca de ustedes- dijo Bart levantándose, dándose la vuelta y marchándose, Misty solo le miro con sorpresa, entonces se le acerco Terry.

Oye, creo que si lo ofendiste- dijo Terry con calma.

Si, creo que deberías de pedirle una disculpa- dijo Jimmy pensativo.

Pero... oh, creo que tienen razón, creo que me pase un poco con la bombilla, disculpen ahora vuelvo- dijo Misty mientras que salía tras él.

En el hotel.

¿Oye Rabat? ¿En serio crees que nos vemos bien con esto?- dijo Gascogne con algo de extrañeza mientras que miraba la manera en que Rabat les había vestido.

Seguro, se ven muy bien- dijo Rabat sonriendo.

Y es que no era para menos, BC tenía puesto un traje sastre de color café claro, lo que le daba una apariencia de profesora, algo apetecible para muchos, si no fuera por él hecho de que era hombre, Gascogne... bueno, Rabat la engaño de lo lindo haciendo que luciera un traje de festival al puro estilo de Río de Janeiro, o sea que, era un traje de baño a dos piezas, el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, por lo que BC solo se preguntaba como le había hecho Rabat para hacer que Gascogne lo usara.

Parfet estaba un poco más simple, unos vaqueros recortados como shorts mas unas botas y un top negro le conferían un aire campirano a la chica, haciéndola ver bastante atractiva, y en el caso de Duero, bueno, Rabat decidió que él usara una gabardina negra totalmente cerrada, pantalón negro y zapatos negros (venga, para mas referencia, vean el traje de Neo en Matrix Revolutions).

Rabat también se había cambiado, aunque al igual que Duero, iba de manera sencilla, una camisa de cuello de tortuga café oscura y unos pantalones beige junto con sus ya viejas botas.

Bien, pues, ¡A la carga chicos!- dijo Rabat sonriendo mientras que salían.

Algo me dice que esta es una mala idea- dijo BC para sí mientras que le seguía, Gascogne salió tras él sonriendo mientras que Duero y Parfet le seguían.

Parfet, eh... –dijo Duero de pronto.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Parfet con una sonrisa.

Eh... te vez bien- dijo Duero mientras que desviaba la vista de la chica, Parfet le miro extrañada, y no pudo reprimir un sonrojo.

"¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué sentí ese calor en mis mejillas? No, no lo sé, tal vez sea el cambió de ambiente, si, eso debe de ser, anda Parfet, no pienses en tonterías y síguelos o te vas a perder"- pensó Parfet mientras que seguía a Duero aun sonrojada.

Con Bart.

Bart estaba sentado en una de las muchas mesas dispuestas en un parque con motivo del festival mientras que miraba a toda la gente divertirse y fruncía el ceño.

Bah, mira que llamarnos cavernícolas, ¿Pues quien se cree ella?- dijo Bart molesto mientras que suspiraba.

Si, sé que puedo ser un dolor de cabeza a veces- dijo una voz a su espalda, Bart solo se estremeció.

¿Misty? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Bart extrañado.

Bueno, es que... creo... creo que te debo una disculpa... no era mi intención ofenderte a ti y a los demás- dijo Misty apenada.

Vaya... no me esperaba eso- dijo Bart sonriéndole, mas Misty solo suspiro.

Pero no creas que no te voy a seguir llamado bombilla, ¿Eh?- dijo Misty con malicia, Bart solo frunció el ceño.

Mira si serás cabeza dura- dijo Bart sonriéndole –Bueno, disculpa aceptada, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Bart con calma mientras que se levantaba, Misty saco el rastreador.

Bueno, hay que ir de vuelta a la pizzeria, así que debemos ir por... –dijo Misty, pero en ese momento una multitud paso corriendo a su lado, empujándola en el proceso.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Bart sujetándola rápidamente quedando ambos en una pose bastante comprometedora, Misty se sonrojo levemente.

Eh, ah, gracias- dijo Misty separándose de él rápidamente.

Sí... por nada- dijo Bart algo sonrojado, más de pronto vio que Misty palidecía.

Oh no- dijo Misty con temor.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bart extrañado, entonces Misty le miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Él... el rastreador... se rompió- dijo Misty mientras que Bart solo le miraba con sorpresa.

Oh no, creo que tenemos un gran problema- dijo Bart con temor.

Sí... tienes razón- dijo Misty mientras que suspiraba.

¡Ahora como vamos a volver con los demás!- gritaron ambos al unísono mientras que la gente les miraba extrañados.

Continuara...

Bueno, un capitulo corto y un poco incompleto, pero es que sentí que ya me estaba retrasando mucho y pues, no quería que creyeran que ya lo había abandonado por el tiempo que pase sin actualizar, bueno, como veran, hice un pequeño homenaje a Macross y a One Piece en este capitulo, además se me han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes para este fic, por ejemplo, verán como convenció Rabat a Gascogne para vestirse tan "ligerita" de ropas, también meteré que Meia se enterara de ciertas cosas sobre el verdadero origen de los piratas y algunos líos de Hibiki tratando de descifrar que es en realidad lo que Dita significa para él.

Ah, y por cierto, la raza que menciono, pues tendrán más participación en los siguientes capítulos, ya que pondré algo de acción de guerra.

Por cierto, ¡Necesito ideas frescas para que todo encaje por favor!

Beutifly92: Gracias por el review, y disculpa la tardanza.

Zorion: Gracias por el Review, y con respecto a lo que me dices, pues, estoy considerando meter algo entre Misty y Bart, aunque no se si será romance o solo una relación de amistad.

Luna: Gracias por el review, disculpa la tardanza.

Tsu Asakura: Gracias por el review y las ideas, me gustaría ver si me pudieras dar algunas mas, para así poder agilizarme más con el fic.

Ezequiel: Gracias por el review y los consejos, la ayuda que todos incluyéndote me han brindado, me permite trabajar con este fic, aunque esta vez si que me tarde con el capitulo, espero que te agrade y que me des algunos consejos para ir más rápido.

Riza-trisha: Gracias por el review, espero que el capitulo no te decepcione.

Julian Manes: Gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

CyllanSDT: Gracias por tu mensaje y gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que este fic siempre a pasado por muchos líos, más por haber sido el primero en la sección de Vandread en español, más gracias al apoyo que todos me han brindado he podido y eh decidido continuarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, espero que te agrade el capitulo, que pudieras por favor aportarme alguna idea para él siguiente, y que continúes tu fic, que me parece muy interesante.

Bueno, y ahora, una pequeña recomendación mío, mi nuevo fic, "APOCALIPSIS AHORA", en la sección de Anime Crossovers de esta pagina, un mega fic de Dragon Ball, Superman, Naruto, Batman, Full Metal Panic, Resident Evil, YGO, YGO GX, Shaman King, Bleach, One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist entre otros, espero que lo puedan leer.


	10. Nota2

Nota:

Disculpen la tardanza con él capitulo, es que he estado muy ocupado y apenas e podido tocar el fic, espero tener el capitulo para el viernes de la próxima semana... además de que ando algo atorado con las ideas, pero espero les agraden.

Disculpen la tardanza por favor.

Gabe Logan


	11. Chapter 11

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 9: Tensión.

¿Alguna idea?- dijo Bart mientras que miraba a la gente bailar a su alrededor, Misty solo suspiro con pesadez.

No, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la pizzeria, creo que lo mejor sería buscar el hotel y pedirle a Rabat su rastreador- dijo Misty, Bart le miro con calma.

Es una buena idea, pero... ¿Recuerdas el nombre del hotel?- dijo Bart con calma, Misty solo le miro con molestia.

Por desgracia no, aunque no creo que tardemos mucho en hallarlo- dijo Misty mientras que miraba al destruido rastreador con pena.

Si, es cierto, además, recuerdo que Rabat nos comento que era el más grande de todo el lugar, así que no debe de ser difícil dar con él- dijo Bart sonriendo.

Bueno, pero, ¿Crees que alguien de aquí este en condiciones para darnos indicaciones?- dijo Misty con pena, Bart miro a los que bailaban y se percato de que la mayor parte estaban tan borrachos como cubas.

Si, tienes razón, creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Bart mientras que suspiraba.

¡Hey todos vengan a la exhibición de películas clásicas en el cinema Royal, tenemos todos los clásicos románticos de la historia, desde Romeo y Julieta hasta Titanic!- dijo un vocero encima de una plataforma, Misty y Bart solo se miraron.

Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, ¿Quieres ir?- dijo Misty sonriendo, Bart solo le miro.

Pues ya que- dijo Bart con calma mientras que ambos iban a ver al hombre.

En otro lado.

¿Así que son Piratas?- dijo un chico con calma, Meia asintió mientras que miraba como la información del Brood pasaba por una de las pantallas.

Je, aunque me imagino que ni siquiera deben de tener una bandera pirata, ¿Verdad?- dijo una mujer sonriendo.

Lisa... no le molestes por favor- dijo el chico.

Anda Carlos, déjame divertirme un poco, no- dijo Lisa con un puchero, Carlos le miro de reojo y volvió a teclear.

Disculpen, ¿A qué se refieren con bandera Pirata?- dijo Meia extrañada, Lisa le miro con sorpresa.

Anda, ¿Qué no sabes que un pirata que se precie no debe de olvidar su bandera?- dijo Lisa sonriendo, Meia solo le miro extrañada.

Será mejor que te muestre una- dijo Carlos mientras que tecleaba algo y en la pantalla aparecía la imagen clásica de la Jolly Roger.

¿Esa es un bandera Pirata?- pregunto Meia.

Esa es un estándar, algunos piratas hacían algunos cambios, como agregar espadas, corazones o cualquier cosa que representara al grupo- dijo Carlos mientras que continuaba reuniendo los datos.

Sabes, deberían de crearse una, mira que andar sin su bandera debe de ser algo un poco denigrante- dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Lo pensare- dijo Meia mientras que miraba una de las pantallas, Carlos le miro de reojo.

Si quieres le puedes echar un vistazo, es una enciclopedia de la historia de la Tierra- dijo Carlos con calma.

¿Sobre la historia de la Tierra?- dijo Meia con interés.

Sip, y viene actualizado con la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico y los primeros viajes de colonización- dijo Lisa sonriendo –Aunque si quieres puedes ver anime conmigo- dijo Lisa mientras que se sentaba en su escritorio.

No, gracias, prefiero ver la enciclopedia- dijo Meia con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –"Anime, ¿Qué es eso?"- pensó Meia para sí.

En otro lado.

¡Bien Gasco, así es como se baila!- dijo Rabat riendo mientras que Gascogne solo le mataba con la mirada.

Y es que Rabat le había empujado a donde bailaban varias mujeres, evidentemente, estas pensaron que Gascogne era del grupo y la pusieron a bailar ritmos brasileños... que increíblemente le salían muy bien.

Rabat, estoy seguro que Gascogne te matara en cuanto la dejen ir- dijo BC sonriendo, Rabat solo le miro con calma.

Bueno, habrá valido la pena, o que no crees que un espectáculo como este no merece un poco de dolor a cambio- dijo Rabat, BC no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Este lugar es interesante- dijo Duero mientras que junto con Parfet miraban a los DJ que ponían los ritmos que les pidieran.

Si, aunque es mucho más ruidoso y festivo que cualquier cosa que halla visto en Mejer- dijo Parfet sonrojada al ver a una pareja besándose en una esquina.

¡Hey, por que no bailan con los demás!- dijo Rabat mientras que les abrazaba a ambos -¡Anden que la vida es corta y si no la disfrutan sé arrepentirán!- dijo Rabat.

Duero y Parfet solo le miraron con extrañeza, pero antes de poder hacer algo, ya Rabat los había lanzado contra toda la gente.

¿Estas seguro que es buena idea hacer eso?- dijo BC con un sendo goterón de pena.

Bueno, al menos es un inició- dijo Rabat riendo.

En él espació.

Una gran cantidad de haces de luz aparecían en la inmensidad del infinito, sin embargo, por algún motivo desconocido, cuando algún rayo pasaba cercas de alguna nave, esta se quedaba quieta y silenciosa.

Taraku.

Los hombres en este planeta se preparaban para recibir al grupo que venia de parte de las piratas de Magno Vivan, más, sabían que por motivos de fuerza mayor se retrasarían por un tiempo, así que había algo de ansiedad, el plan de unir a hombre y a mujeres de nuevo era algo revolucionario para ellos, así que la emoción les embargaba.

De pronto, un rayo cayo, seguido de otro y otro, y otro mas, esto se repetía en todo el planeta, pero por si eso no fuera extraño, todos los aparatos electrónicos, vehículos y naves interestelares se apagaron, sin que nadie pudiera hacerlos funcionar de nuevo.

En Mejer la situación era similar, los mismos rayos cayendo en el planeta mientras que todo lo que funcionase a base de electricidad se apagaba, lo que origino un terrible pánico en el planeta.

La Base de las piratas de Magno Vivian.

¿Alguna respuesta?- pregunto la anciana líder de las piratas.

No jefa, no podemos establecer contacto con Mejer- dijo Ezra mientras que trataba de conectar la señal.

¿Y que tal con Taraku?- dijo Magno mientras que miraba al espacio preocupada.

No, no hay contacto, es como sí todos los sistemas estuvieran desconectados- dijo Ezra preocupada.

Hum, aquí hay algo extraño- dijo Amarone mientras que revisaba los datos.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Magno.

Hay una alteración magnética en toda la zona, esta provocando interferencia en los datos de entrada- dijo Amarone mientras que miraba la pantalla.

"¿Pulsares magnéticos?"- pregunto Barnette desde el registro.

Yo más bien le llamaría Pulso Electromagnético o PEM si no quieres decirlo tan largo- dijo Belvedere.

Eso es malo, ¿Quién los estará usando? No creo que sean los terrícolas, aunque no descartaría la posibilidad- dijo Magno mientras que se frotaba el mentón.

¿Qué hacemos jefa?- pregunto Midori con algo de temor.

Hay que tratar de contactar a BC, tal vez la gente del mundo donde están nos puedan ayudar- dijo Magno, las piratas asintieron pero.

¡No podemos contactarles, la interferencia magnética es enorme!- dijo Ezra asustada.

Rayos, ¡No dejen de intentarlo!- dijo Magno nerviosa mientras que miraba al espació –"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"

De vuelta con Hibiki.

El pequeño grupo había llegado a una plaza donde, pese a ser el festival, la música era muy tranquila, las parejas bailaban al compás de ritmos lentos y románticos.

Vaya, un baile romántico en medio de esta locura, je, se ve que no nos falta inventiva- dijo Diana sonriendo.

"Increíble, hombres y mujeres bailando tan juntos"- pensaba Dita asombrada, Hibiki le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar quedarse levemente embelesado por la expresión de Dita, a tal grado que no se percato cuando Pierre se les acerco.

Hey, ¿Desean bailar?- dijo Pierre sonriendo.

¡Claro!- dijo Diana y antes de que los demás reaccionaran ya estaba con Pierre en la pista.

Mira nomás esta, me gano en los planes- dijo Melissa sonriendo, entonces volteo para ver a Dita y a Hibiki -¿Y ustedes que hacen allí mirando? ¡Anden y bailen!

He, es que yo no sé como- dijo Hibiki apenado.

Yo... yo tampoco- dijo Dita sonrojada, Melissa solo suspiro.

Solo imiten a la pareja que mejor baile, no es tan difícil- dijo Melissa mientras que los empujaba a la pista -¡Suerte tortolitos!- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Je, ese fue un movimiento bajo Mel- dijo Andy sonriendo.

Ya lo sé, pero eh notado como el chico se le queda mirando a ella... y que es demasiado tímido para decirle algo- dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Bueno, ¿Bailamos? Sé que no soy como el buenazo de Pierre, pero al menos sé como hacerlo- dijo Andy sonriendo.

Gracias Andy, eres un buen amigo- dijo Melissa mientras que ambos iban a la pista.

Para eso estoy- dijo Andy sonriendo.

Dita y Hibiki estaban sonrojados, pues este baile a diferencia de los que habían visto, era muy pegado y lento, Hibiki volteo la vista y miro a una joven pareja que bailaba a su lado.

Bueno... eh... ¿Lo intentamos?- dijo Hibiki apenado.

Ha... hai- dijo Dita sonrojada mientras que empezaban a imitar los movimientos de las demás parejas.

Se ven tiernos juntos, ¿No es así?- dijo Pierre sonriendo.

Si, es cierto... je aunque veo que le moviste el tapete, veo que pensó que tratabas de bajarle a su chica- dijo Diana sonriendo.

No, jamás haría algo así, además, Samuel me encargo que los vigilase y que les echara una mano si es que no veía avances- dijo Pierre sonriendo.

Je, pues tal vez si seas de mucha ayuda- dijo Diana sonriendo.

La música continuaba, y aunque Hibiki y Dita no eran muy buenos con eso del baile, al menos les salía algo bien, más el ambiente les hacía sentirse muy extraños.

"Hay, ¿Por qué me siento así ahora? Es como si tuviera mariposas en él estomago"- pensó Hibiki mientras que miraba a Dita de reojo.

"Hibiki... ¡Ay no sé por que me siento así de rara! ¡Pareciera que tengo una temperatura mayor que la de los lasers!- Pensó Dita mientras que miraba a Hibiki nerviosamente.

¡Bien señoras y señores, jóvenes y señoritas, casados y casadas, viudas y uno que otro oportunista sin nada mejor que hacer!- dijo un hombre en la barra- ¡A petición de un buen amigo mío les pondré una de las piezas clásicas más románticas del mundo! ¡Así que si quieren hacer algunas declaraciones de pareja, ahora es un buen momento!

¿Declaraciones?- dijo Hibiki extrañado.

Y empezó, una canción lenta y con un tema romántico (aquí imagínense la canción más romántica que conozcan) Hibiki y Dita solo se quedaron paralizados mientras que veían a las parejas bailar juntas... y a una que otra que se estaba dejando llevar por la música.

Esto... es extraño, ¿Verdad?- dijo Hibiki mientras que miraba a las parejas.

S... Sí – dijo Dita sonrojada, Hibiki le miro y al verla así no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido... y es que por algún motivo la veía más hermosa que de costumbre- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Dita sonrojada.

¡No... no pasa nada! Eh... este ¿Deseas intentar bailar esto?- dijo Hibiki sonrojado, Dita asintió mientras que ambos empezaron a imitar al resto de las parejas.

Diana y Pierre sonrieron mientras que miraban a la joven pareja, Andy y Melissa se habían ido a sentar y empezaban a platicar sobre moda.

Dita y Hibiki se miraban fijamente y por un momento el mundo desapareció para ambos.

"Ella... ella es... es... o dios... ¿Por qué me siento así? Es como si me atrajera a ella, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, creo que si no hago algo cometeré alguna locura... y lo peor es que no se que clase de locura cometeré"- pensó Hibiki sonrojado.

"Hibiki... san"- pensó Dita, un ligero cambio en la música hizo que ambos empezaran a acercarse.

Ambos cada vez estaban más cercanos, Hibiki aun conservaba algo de pensamiento racional, pero al ver los ojos de Dita, este desapareció por completo, por lo que ambos empezaron a acercarse, cada vez mas y más... pero de pronto.

"Se solicita a todos los pilotos y miembros de la milicia que se presenten a sus respectivas bases, es solo por precaución, repito, todos los pilotos y miembros de la milicia por favor de presentarse en sus respectivas bases inmediatamente"- dijo una voz por medio de algunas bocinas colocadas en puntos claves del lugar.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Hibiki extrañado, Pierre y los demás se les acercaron.

Bueno ya escucharon, nosotros iremos a nuestras bases, ustedes regresen al hotel- dijo Pierre, Hibiki le miro molesto.

Un momento, dijo todos los pilotos... y por si no lo sabes nosotros también lo somos- dijo Hibiki, Pierre le miro con una sonrisa.

Eso lo sé, pero solo llamaron a los de este planeta, mejor regresa al hotel, ya veraz que pronto los llamaran a ustedes, además, creo que deben reorganizare antes de hacer algo- dijo Pierre, Hibiki suspiro.

Anda, no temas, de seguro ha de ser algún cometa o algo por el estilo, nada que no podamos manejar- dijo Diana sonriendo.

Si, aunque es una lastima... el concurso habría sido genial- dijo Melissa haciendo un puchero.

Bueno, si quieren los llevo a su hotel, tienen suerte de que conozca toda la ciudad mejor que nadie- dijo Andy sonriendo, Hibiki y Dita solo suspiraron.

Bueno, si no hay de otra- dijo Hibiki mientras que se despedían del trío y empezaban a seguir a Andy... aunque había algo más que los tenía pensativos.

"¿Qué es lo que estuve a punto de hacer?"- pensaron los dos al Unísono.

Continuara.

Corto, lo siento, pero es que eh estado yendo a muchas citas de empleo (necesito dinero) y eso reduce mucho el tiempo de escribir, quitándole el hecho de que mi hermano esta por casarse, pues, tengo que compartir cuarto con él, y ya saben que significa eso... dormirse temprano, no hacer ruido, bla, bla, bla, bueno, pero al menos ya empece con una parte de la trama que quería meter desde hace tiempo... GUERRA (inserten risa maniática al puro estilo de Mr. Burns) si, por que como verán, extrañas cosas están pasando en Taraku y en Mejer, je, enemigos que provocaran aun más problemas que los terrícolas, pero ahora contaran con la ayuda del nuevo planeta.. y no son precisamente chicos fáciles.

En el siguiente capitulo meteré que paso antes de que sonara la llamada a los soldados, entre Misty uy Bart, además de cómo pasaron el momento el grupo de Rabat, aunque más que nada, quisiera algunas ideas frescas, es que como verán, andar tan ocupado me limita literariamente.

Beautifly92: Que bueno que te guste el fic, meteré más Misty/Bart en próximos episodios, y como convenció Rabat a Gascogne para usar el traje brasileño.

Luna: espero que te haya agradado el fic.

CyllanSDT: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que el fic te siga gustando, aunque por el momento ando algo perdido por el camino de la vida, tratare de mejorar el trasfondo del mismo y espero no decepcionarte, ya que por lo que a mí concierne, eres mucho mejor escritora que yo.

Ezequielhl: Je, tu idea era graciosa, pero no hallé la manera de usarla, aunque lo desee bastante, en fin, espero que te agrade como quedo el capitulo, y me esforzare por mejorarlo en lo siguiente.

Gaby-2: Si soy como dice la camisa, "No soy Virgen pero hago milagros", no, no es cierto, espero que te agrade el capitulo, como veras ando corto de ánimos y de ideas, pero no del coraje para continuarlo. Suerte.

Julian Manes: Gracias por el apoyo.

SaQhra: Je, gracias por las ideas y el apoyo.

Grazy: Gracias por el apoyo, aunque como veras, las ideas se me agotan y pues... por mucho que me duela empiezo a ver el fin de mi carrera como escritor de fics, la falta de tiempo me agobia y me reduce el tiempo de escritura, es por eso que decidí no esperar más para empezar con Apocalipsis Ahora, el fic que podría marcar, dependiendo de la motivación que me de, el fin o la renovación de mis capacidades para escribir... aunque espero poder seguir haciéndolo pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, en fin, e leído tu fic, y es muy bueno, espero que sigas escribiendo tan bien como lo haces siempre. Suerte.

-ivekag-: Gracias por el review.

Twindpd1: Gracias por el review.


	12. Nota3

Nota.

Ya estoy haciendo el capitulo, pero estoy completamente atorado con las ideas... o séase que no se que hacer, tengo un bloqueo tremendo y espero ver si me pueden echar una manita para poder trabajar rápido con él.

Please, que este bloqueo me mata.

Gabe Logan.


	13. Chapter 12

VANDREAD

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones

Por Gabe Logan.

Nota: Vandread pertenece al estudio Gonzo y a Takeshi Mori.

Episodio 10: Hostilidades.

Antes de la alarma.

En el cine.

Ya hombre deja de llorar, es cierto que estuvo muy lacrimógena la película pero no es para tanto- dijo Misty mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro a Bart.

Perdona, pero es que no había visto nada tan conmovedor en toda mi vida- dijo Bart mientras que con un pañuelo se secaba las lagrimas.

Bueno, ¿Deseas ver alguna otra?- dijo Misty sonriéndole algo enternecida.

Je, no gracias, si sigo así me voy a deshidratar de tanto llanto- dijo Bart sonriéndole, Misty empezó a reírse divertida.

Bien, pues entonces vayamos a comer algo- dijo Misty, Bart asintió, pero entonces un grupo de gente salió a tropel de la sala, arrollándoles a ambos en el proceso.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, y es que a causa de la caída, ambos quedaron uno encima de otro... con los labios unidos en un beso accidental, Bart se levanto de un salto mientras que miraba a Misty sonrojado.

¡Dis... disculpa!- dijo Bart apenado.

No... no fue tu culpa... digo fue un accidente- dijo Misty igual de apenada mientras que inconscientemente se tocaba los labios –"Aunque eh de admitir que para ser una cabeza de bombilla no besas mal"- pensó Misty sonrojada.

Eh... este... yo... este... disculpa- dijo Bart mientras que evitaba mirar a Misty.

No, no hay problema... Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Misty poniéndose sería mientras que se levantaba.

"Se solicita a todos los pilotos y miembros de la milicia que se presenten a sus respectivas bases, es solo por precaución, repito, todos los pilotos y miembros de la milicia por favor de presentarse en sus respectivas bases inmediatamente"- dijo una voz, Bart y Misty solo se miraron extrañados.

Parece que hay problemas- dijo Bart preocupado.

Si, lo mejor es buscar la manera de volver al hotel- dijo Misty, pero de pronto noto que Bart miraba a un punto en una esquina- ¿Qué pasa?

Mira eso- dijo Bart, Misty miro a donde le señalaba y casi se da de topes contra la pared, y es que había un enorme mapa de la ciudad pegado en un letrero.

Bueno, al menos ya sabemos por donde andamos- dijo Bart sonriendo con pena.

Si, por cierto, será mejor no decir nada de lo que paso bombilla- dijo Misty algo sonrojada al acordarse del beso.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Bart mientras que ambos empezaban su camino de vuelta al hotel.

Aproximadamente 20 minutos después.

El Imperial se encontraba bastante activo, algunos miembros del ejercito que se hospedaban allí se reunieron en el enorme vestíbulo mientras que se preparaban para marchar a sus bases, Hibiki y Dita ya habían regresado y miraban con algo de curiosidad mientras que hombres y mujeres se agrupaban para ir de regreso a sus bases.

Oiga, ¿No sabe que es lo que pasa?- dijo Hibiki a un hombre que pasaba por allí.

Lo lamento chico, en este momento sé tanto como tu, lo único que se comenta por allí es que es algo grande- dijo el hombre mientras que se iba, Hibiki bufo mientras que Dita solo miraba a la gente –Parece que no sabremos nada por un tiempo.

¿Entonces que hacemos?- preguntó Dita preocupada.

Creo que solo nos queda esperar a ver que nos informan Rabat y BC, será mejor ir a los cuartos- dijo Hibiki, Dita asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación de los hombres.

En dicho cuarto.

Pese a la situación, Rabat estaba riendo con fuerza, mientras que un trió de sonrojados (léase Duero, Parfet y Gascogne) solo le miraban como queriéndole degollar.

¡Anden chicos! ¡Si no fue para tanto!- dijo Rabat.

Eso lo dirás tu- dijo Gascogne enfadada mientras que recordaba a las chicas con las que Rabat la había lanzado, dios, ellas si que eran más fogosas que cualquiera que hubiese conocido en Mejer (solo imagínense a las spring breakers), y no parecían tener ningún empacho en manosearse en público, cosa que a ella también le había tocado, para su disgusto y ... ligero placer.

Bueno, bueno, calma, al menos no paso a mayores, aunque, ¿Ustedes dos por que están tan sonrojados?- preguntó BC extrañado mientras que miraba a Duero y a Parfet, estos solo bajaron la vista con pena.

FLASHBACK.

¡Que gran fiesta!- gritaba Rabat ya algo bebido mientras que miraba los bailes exóticos, y mas al notar que estaban con varias bailarinas que emulaban a la perfección el "Mardi Grass" por lo que por algunas perlas se levantaban la ropa para mostrar sus "encantos" a los hombres.

Duero y Parfet, habían tratado de mantenerse tranquilos, alejándose un poco, pero poco pudieron hacer, ya que Rabat los intercepto y ahora solo miraban el espectáculo, algo sonrojados.

¿Hum? ¿Y esto?- dijo Duero mientras que Rabat le ponía un collar de perlas en las manos.

Anda chico, solo arrójalo para que alguna de las chicas lo atrape- dijo Rabat con una sonrisa.

¿Y para que hacer eso?- dijo Parfet extrañada.

Bueno... es una costumbre en estos festivales- dijo Rabat mientras que miraba a las bailarinas -¡Mira! ¡Por que no se lo lanzas a ella!- dijo Rabat señalando a una chica de prominentes curvas y gran belleza.

¿Así?-preguntó Duero mientras que lanzaba el collar, la chica, alta, rubia ojiazul, lo tomo a vuelo, sonrió y antes de que Duero pudiera pensarlo, la chica le mostró sus "Encantos" a Duero, quien solo se sonrojo sobremanera, al igual que Parfet, mientras que Rabat se reía con ganas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bueno, solo queda esperar por Dita, Hibiki, Bart y Misty- dijo BC con calma.

El grupo entonces se quedo en silenció, puesto que Rabat aun seguía conteniendo las ganas de carcajearse, Parfet y Duero miraban en direcciones opuestas a sus rostros, Gascogne estaba totalmente avergonzada y BC, pues él no sabía que rayos era lo que pasaba.

Hey, ya volvimos- dijo Hibiki entrando, el grupo le miro con sorpresa.

Vaya, mira que se ven bien chicos, ¿De donde sacaron esas ropas?- preguntó Rabat sonriendo.

Es una larga historia, ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Hibiki mirando con algo de extrañeza las ropas del resto del grupo.

¡Wow! ¡Se ven bastante bien!- dijo Dita alegremente mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

Bart y Misty no creo que tarden, Meia se encuentra en las base del ejercito, así que probablemente nos diga que rayos pasa- dijo Rabat con calma.

Bien, pues, ¿Qué hacemos para pasar el rato mientras esperamos?- dijo Hibiki aburrido mientras que se sentaba en una cama junto con Dita, aunque se sonrojo al notar que habían quedado bastante juntos. Rabat solo sonrió con malicia.

Bueno, saben, puesto que conozco la rutina de aquí, es seguro que se tomaran como mínimo 4 horas en saber que rayos pasa, así que les propongo jugar un juego- dijo Rabat, el resto del grupo se le quedo mirando con sorpresa.

¿Un juego? ¿No te parece un poco inadecuado considerando la situación?- dijo BC extrañado.

Para nada, además, sus naves aun están en reparación, por lo que tenemos tiempo de sobra... y si esta pasando algo malo, lo mejor es relajarse un poco para poder enfrentar la presión mejor- dijo Rabat con calma.

Algo cierto, aunque... no lo sé, podría ser una buena idea- dijo Duero recapacitando.

Hum, pero no creas que con eso te voy a perdonar, ¡Dios! ¡Esas chicas me manosearon hasta por donde no!- dijo Gascogne molesta, BC y Parfet solo se sonrojaron.

Je, no se preocupen, se que no se van a arrepentir- dijo Rabat con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En otro lugar.

¡Como va todo!- dijo un hombre.

¡Estamos recibiendo otra llamada de auxilio! ¡Viene del agujero de gusano!- dijo una mujer.

¿Alguna información?- preguntó un oficial.

Creo que son Brood- dijo otro mas.

Mejer.

La oscuridad tenía atemorizada a la población, casi el 100 por ciento de lo que era la vida y defensa de las mujeres mejer estaba enfocada en la tecnología, de pronto, en los pocos lugares donde estaba el sol, empezó a verse una serie de enormes sombras en el cielo, las mejer estaban asustadas, de pronto...

Quien viera desde el cielo vería las enormes explosiones que empezaban a aparecer en el planeta.

Tarak.

La población trabajaba duro para volver a ponerse en función, era una suerte que usaran muchos dispositivos mecánicos que no necesitaban energía eléctrica, aun así, el sistema de defensa estaba desactivado y solo poseían armas de cuerpo a cuerpo y algunos vehículos... de pronto una explosión, algunos hombres echaron a correr preparando las pocas armas disponibles.

Con las piratas de Magno.

¿Aun no logran establecer comunicación con Mejer o Tarak?- preguntó Magno con nerviosismo.

Logramos comunicarnos con un planeta a lo lejos... parece llamarse Nueva Tierra, y nos preguntan sobre la situación- dijo Abarone.

Diles que desconocemos lo que pasa, pero que si no nos envían ayuda pronto, tal vez no quede nadie que informe de la situación- dijo Magno mientras que miraba las pantallas.

¡Hemos establecido contacto con uno de los satélites de vigilancia de Mejer!- dijo Midori.

¡Ponlo en pantalla!- ordeno Magno.

La pantalla mostró una imagen de la zona oeste del planeta... y lo que vieron les lleno de temor.

¡Por Dios!- dijo Ezra cubriéndose la boca.

La imagen era de una delas mas importantes ciudades... siendo destruida por unas extrañas naves, a obvia razón no eran de la Tierra.

Esto es... increíble- dijo Magno.

Jefa, recibimos una transmisión de Nueva Tierra, nos piden nuestra ubicación- dijo Ezra asustada.

¡Daselas rápido! ¡Dios, esto es peor de lo que pensé!- dijo Magno mientras que miraba las pantallas.

En una de las bases de Nueva Tierra.

¿Invasión?- preguntó Meia con seriedad.

Así es- dijo Miguel mientras que varios soldados pasaban llevando equipo a las naves –Sus vehículos estarán listos en una hora, así que ya estamos preparando todo para un contraataque.

Entonces, Mejer y Taraku son sus blancos... pero ¿Por qué lo harán?- se preguntó Meia.

Son una raza conquistadora... ahora que ven la oportunidad irán tras ella- dijo Lisa acercándose.

Si lo desean, pueden ir junto con nuestro escuadrón, en cuanto sus naves estén listas claro esta- dijo Carlos acercándose.

Bien, lo haremos, iré a informar a los demás- dijo Meia con calma, Miguel asintió.

Bien, Carlos, Lisa, escolten a la señorita Gisborn al Imperial- dijo Miguel, ambos hicieron un saludo marcial y salieron junto con Meia.

Unos minutos después.

Meia, Carlos y Lisa llegaban al hotel, se podía ver la expectativa de la gente mientras que se preparaba todo para una posible guerra, el trío entro al hotel y se dirigieron a los cuartos, pero al llegar al cuarto que ocupaba el grupo, pues... estaban todos mirándose sonrojados, Meia solo les miro extrañada, y mas al ver a Rabat riéndose en una esquina.

¿Paso algo interesante mientras que no estaba?- preguntó Meia.

No es nada, ya luego te cuento- dijo Gascogne, ya vestida con sus ropas habituales.

¿Cuál es la situación?- dijo BC, Meia le miro fijanmente.

Mala... bastante- dijo Meia mirando a todos -¿Dónde están Misty y Bart?

Aun no han llegado, pero no creo que tarden- dijo Hibiki.

Bien, pues esto es lo que pasa- dijo Meia mientras que empezaba a contar todo.

Continuara...

Disculpen la tardanza y el capitulo, pero es que ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, y es que de tantos fics que manejo, pues... ya ese imaginaran lo problemático que es imaginarme el siguiente capitulo de cada uno, aun así, espero no les decepcione y discúlpenme de nuevo por la tardanza.

A partir de ahora, los capitulos serán mas o menos de este largo, para no retrazarme tanto con su entrega, espero no les moleste.

CyllianSDT: Gracias por el review y disculpa la tardanza.

Ezequielhl: Gracias por el review.

Twindpdl: Gracias por el review.

Luna: Gracias por los ánimos, disculpa lo tardado de este.

-ivekag-: Gracias por los ánimos, y espero poder continuar mas rápido.

Beautifly92: Gracias.

Grazy: gracias por entenderme, la verdad es que ando terriblemente bloqueado, pero aun así gracias.

Suerte a todos.


End file.
